Les coulisses du BAM: ce qu'on ne vous dit pas
by Sempre libera
Summary: Avis aux lecteurs de BAM: ras le bol de l'histoire officielle? Comme Zacharias Smith, vous pensez qu'on ne vous dit pas tout? Vous avez raison!
1. On n'est jamais trop prudent

**Bienvenue à tous les lecteurs de BAM !**

Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous remercier pour suivre les aventures de Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott & Eloise Midgen aussi fidèlement. Et bien entendu, je veux également remercier chaleureusement tous ceux qui, par leurs commentaires, embellissent mes journées.

Dans « Les coulisses du BAM- ce qu'on ne vous dit pas », l'histoire ne sera pas relatée par nos trois héroines.

Pourquoi ?

Parce que vous trouverez ici des informations non officielles sur le BAM et leurs amis. Parce que Susan, Hannah et Eloise jugent parfois inutiles- ou embarrassant- de mentionner certaines informations, ou tout simplement parce que nos héroines ne savent pas tout elles-mêmes.

Au programme : des scènes manquantes, des anecdotes _a priori _innocentes sur les autres personnages qui peuplent le BAM…

Le tout sous forme de courts OS, postés dans l'intervalle d'attente entre les chapitres de BAM, avec la référence chronologique pour que vous puissiez vous repérer.

Ouvrons le bal avec le repostage de l'OS « On n'est jamais trop prudent »- merci d'ailleurs à **Alyre, Adorabelle, enoa2, Maelys, perrinette, titemaya & Ninianne **qui avaient laissé des reviews !

Chronologiquement, cet OS est une scène manquante se situant au niveau du chapitre 15 de BAM.

**Disclaimer**: l'univers d'Harry Potter est la création de JKR. Je fais juste mumuse avec.

* * *

Blaise Zabini était doublement porté à la méfiance.

**1 **: C'était dans sa nature profonde, ce qui relevait du domaine de l'_inné_, d'après l'éminent Dr Weston, que nous évoquerons plus loin.

**2 :** Sept longues années passées à Poudlard avaient complété l'inné cité ci-dessus par l'_acquis_- Blaise avait parfaitement intégré le **Code des Serpentards**.

Non, rien à voir avec le Code d'honneur des Gryffondors ou des Poufsouffles, ni avec la monographie de l'Histoire de Poudlard distribuée à chaque rentrée comme cadeau de bienvenue aux nouveaux Serdaigles. Le Code des Serpentards tenait davantage du Guide de Survie en milieu hostile et tortueux.

De plus, ajoutez à cela :

**3** : Une mère version féminine de Barbe-bleue, dont les maris se succédaient sans discontinuer, trépassant dans des conditions troubles que Blaise ne préférait point approfondir, mais il suspectait que l'accroissement proportionnel de la fortune de la signora Zabini _(comme elle se remariait après chaque époux, son fils tenait pour négligeables les aléas de ses changements de_ _patronyme_) avait pour corollaire le décès de ses beaux-pères _(ceux-ci ayant en dénominateur commun le fait d'être âgés, cardiaques et pourvus de caisses remplies de Gallons sonnants et trébuchants)._

Allez savoir pourquoi le Dr Weston avait insinué que Blaise Zabini lui paraissait disposé à une terreur irraisonnée de la gent féminine.

Bien, Blaise l'admettait, il était triplement porté à la méfiance. Même quadruplement, songea-t-il, puisque le hasard, le destin, la fatalité- ou tout bonnement la poisse, ce que Blaise était enclin à approuver vigoureusement- lui avait assigné, à lui le discret, le taciturne et ténébreux Serpentard, l'ombre des donjons des verts et argents…

…Draco Malfoy comme meilleur ami. Draco l'orgueilleux, le bavard et vantard impénitent, l'avait élu comme confident.

Une place que beaucoup convoitaient. Pas le principal intéressé, mais inutile de préciser que la décision avait été prise de manière unilatérale. Blaise n'avait pas trouvé d'échappatoire, et à la longue, s'était résigné.

Ecouter Draco parler encore et encore, sans se priver de commentaires sarcastiques- Blaise n'avait pas le cœur de se refuser ce petit plaisir.

Deux ans après la chute du Seigneur des ténèbres- il avait heureusement pu se tenir à carreau. Les plans de domination du monde, passe encore. Il n'approuvait pas (_entièrement_), mais il pouvait comprendre- les Serpentards aimaient l'ambition.

Mais l'extermination des moldus et des Sangs de Bourbe ? L'établissement d'un monde fondé sur la supériorité des Sangs-Purs ?

Il avait eu Vincent (Crabbe) et Gregory (Goyle) comme compagnons de dortoir durant sept années. Vivre dans un monde peuplé de spécimens pareils, et sous la coupe de leurs semblables ? Non merci ! Il était resté neutre.

Malfoy, toujours exalté, n'avait pas eu son flair. Résultat : il se retrouvait orphelin de père, sa mère en villégiature à l'étranger, son manoir, ses biens, ses comptes à Gringotts confisqués.

Blaise avait un cœur accessible à la pitié. Il avait imprudemment offert l'asile à Draco. Et n'avait cessé de le regretter amèrement depuis.

Draco squattait sa plus belle chambre d'amis. Draco tyrannisait ses elfes de maison.

Draco était le numéro **4** sur la liste de Blaise. Draco incitait à la méfiance, car Draco ne faisait pas de cadeaux, au propre comme au figuré.

Et _a fortiori_, il ne faisait pas de cadeaux utiles.

Pour ses vingt ans, Blaise n'attendait pas de cadeaux de Draco. Une main de la gloire toute desséchée et hors d'usage, à la limite. Mais _ça ?_

Alors qu'il contemplait l'aigle majestueux _(bouffi d'orgueil comme son maître, arrogant comme un paon, … _telle était la version officieuse de Blaise, le Serpentard ne se posait qu'une question :

**Par Salazar, pourquoi Draco lui offrait-il Helios ? **

Et son corollaire (_dans l'esprit de Blaise, ce qui techniquement correspondait à deux questions n'en formait qu'une seule- ainsi fonctionne l'esprit du Serpentard de base, habituez-vous, mes amis, à un autre triste exemple de formatage_) :

* * *

Non, non, Blaise n'était pas excessif. Comment ? Ses quatre points ne vous ont pas convaincus ? 

Souvenez-vous de sa devise : on n'est jamais trop prudent.

Bref, voilà ce que c'était qu'Hélios.

L'aigle favori de Draco. Car ce dernier n'avait pas de hiboux- c'était pour les sorciers du commun.

Un aigle, fier comme Artaban, aristocratique, en tous points semblable à son maître. Comptez sur Draco pour nommer son aigle d'après le dieu grec du Soleil. Car, comme Draco, Hélios était attiré par tout ce qui brille.

Et Draco emmenait son animal fétiche partager avec lui ses activités. Voler ensemble lors de l'entraînement personnel de Draco au Quidditch, le Nimbus dernier cri côtoyant les ailes déployées du rapace dans le soleil couchant, au milieu des Souaffles et des Cognards, piquant tous deux en direction du Vif d'Or…

Blaise ne comprenait pas pourquoi Draco se défaisait de son âme sœur, qui avait partagé avec lui tant de moments idylliques. Il y avait Niffleur sous roche. Mais Blaise ne parvenait pas à le dénicher. Draco joua l'offensé aux soupçons de son ami :

« Je t'offre un présent digne des Malfoy, pour te remercier de ta gracieuse hospitalité, et voilà comment tu me remercies !

-Pourquoi Helios ? Tu n'y tiens plus ?

-Je ne le perds pas puisque je le confie à un ami qui en a besoin. Il portera tes messages, puisque tu ne t'es pas comme moi retiré du monde… »

Blaise s'abstint de faire remarquer que le monde avait éjecté Malfoy de son carnet d'adresses depuis ses revers de fortune. Si Draco voulait jouer à l'anachorète, qui était-il pour l'en empêcher ?

« Et comme j'ai appris que ta chouette était temporairement hors d'usage, j'ai pensé qu'Hélios pourrait te dépanner… »

Blaise fronça les sourcils. Athéna s'était froissé l'aile, il lui fallait deux mois de repos complet avant qu'elle puisse à nouveau jouer les messagères. Or, il avait besoin d'un porteur de missives, et presto…Un aigle discipliné, ça pouvait toujours servir. Et puis, Hélios avait de la prestance, on ne pouvait pas le nier. C'était un point positif lorsqu'on voulait faire bonne impression.

Et le cœur de Blaise se mit à battre la chamade. Il accepta Hélios et remercia Draco, puis analysa son problème actuel.

L'Amour ne lui réussissait pas.

Pourquoi était-il tombé amoureux d'Hannah Abbott ?

Dire qu'il l'avait rencontrée par le biais de Draco. Ironie de la vie.

Le Ministre de la Magie, Rufus Scrimgeour, avait négocié avec Draco un marché bien particulier. Draco s'était vu confier le poste de consultant auprès d'apprentis Aurors, grâce

à sa connaissance de choses dont on ne peut pas discuter à table ainsi qu'à son (ancienne, il va de soi) fréquentation assidue de milieux peu fréquentables. Si la mission était un succès, les biens de Draco lui seraient peut-être restitués et l'enquête fiscale conduite par l'infatigable Dolorès Ombrage passerait à la trappe.

Il va sans dire que Draco avait accepté. Depuis le début de l'enquête fiscale, il voyait des cardigans roses jusque dans l'intimité de sa salle de bains, dans le reflet de son miroir.

Blaise avait proposé de l'assister. Un peu par solidarité, un peu pour se distraire, et surtout pour que la mission soit un succès. Plus vite Draco retrouverait son manoir, plus vite il débarrasserait le plancher de celui de Blaise.

Un Serpentard aime retirer des bénéfices personnels de l'activité à laquelle il collabore.

Et c'est là qu'il avait fait la connaissance de l'apprentie Auror, ancienne Poufsouffle, Hannah Abbott.

Il avait admiré la sérénité qu'elle opposait aux rodomontades de Draco, il avait aimé la manière qu'elle avait de s'adresser à lui comme s'il n'était pas qu'un figurant dans l'ombre du premier rôle, mais un être humain doué de pensées et d'émotion.

Et ce qui ne gâtait rien, elle était très jolie avec ses yeux bleu clair rieurs et passionnés, ses boucles châtain doré, son sourire éclatant…

STOP ! se morigéna Blaise. Il suffit de dire qu'à son approche, il rougissait, balbutiait, se couvrait de ridicule.

Hannah Abbott était dangereuse. Mais c'était un danger merveilleusement électrisant.

D'autres s'en étaient rendus compte, malheureusement. Blaise n'aimait pas la familiarité de Seamus Finnigan, ni les regards appuyés d'Anthony Goldstein. Ces Aurors allaient lui couper l'herbe sous le pied !

Il devait se déclarer.

Sa première tentative échoua lamentablement. Il lui avait demandé si elle avait quelque chose de prévu pour la soirée, et elle avait cru qu'il désirait qu'elle effectuât des heures de bureau supplémentaires.

Il eut alors recours au Dr Weston. Le Magenmagot, dans sa sagesse infinie, avait lancé un programme de réinsertion des anciens Mangemorts et/ou affiliés, programme consistant notamment en un nombre élevé de consultations auprès d'un « psy », selon une méthode moldue éprouvée. Draco appartenait à la première catégorie, lui à la seconde. Après pas mal de réticences, il s'était décidé à confier ses troubles au psychologue qui lui avait été attribué, le Dr Weston, petit bonhomme rondouillard, volubile et pourtant attentif.

« Parlez-lui. Déclarez vos sentiments, puis demandez-lui de sortir avec vous. Que risquez-vous ? » avait dit le Dr Weston.

DE ME FAIRE RIRE AU NEZ, HUMILIER, REJETER ?

Mais Blaise se contenta de répondre :

« Peut-être. Mais quelles sont mes autres alternatives ?

-Cette solution me paraît la plus simple. Voulez-vous vous entraîner avec moi ?

-Merci, mais je crois que ce sera bon pour aujourd'hui. »

Et il était retourné chez lui, devisant une alternative de son cru. Puisqu'il était hors de question de lui parler face à face, il lui écrirait une lettre d'amour.

Il savait bien tourner ses phrases. Une plume d'oie, de l'encre, de quoi étancher son âme de poète, et il enverrait Hélios.

Si elle répondait oui, tant mieux. Sinon, il pourrait appliquer la règle n°8 du Code _**: « nier, nier, nier en bloc ! voilà notre alibi de choc ». **_

Et il ne souffrirait pas l'humiliation d'un refus.

Il attacha la missive au cou d'Hélios, hésita à le museler _(il avait un large bec, après tout, et si Hannah se faisait mordre, l'effet général serait gâché- mais il opta pour la confiance dans les réflexes d'Auror de sa dulcinée ; en ce qui le concernait, elle avait toute latitude pour stupéfixer le volatile s'il osait s'attaquer à elle)_ et se contenta de lui faire la leçon de son regard le plus glacial _(et ça marchait, croyez-moi ! Blaise ne se transformait en gelée que devant Hannah Abbott ; pour le reste, il avait osé fixer sans ciller son maître de maison- le Pr Rogue- pendant dix minutes, lors de son tout premier cours de Potions à Poudlard)_, avant de lui répéter sept fois le nom et l'adresse de la jeune fille.

On n'est jamais trop prudent.

Lorsqu'Hélios revint, Blaise déplia avidement la réponse.

Et s'arrêta net.

Pas à cause des mots d'acceptation qui auraient dû le combler de joie.

Mais à cause du papier à lettres rose à paillettes, abondamment parfumé, et surtout de l'enchantement qui faisait sortir une ribambelle de petits cœurs s'élevant dans les airs et formant, sous le regard horrifié de Blaise, deux lettres en guise de signature.

P.P.

Comme dans Pansy Parkinson.

Blaise sentit des vagues de frissons le parcourir. Depuis que Draco était sous contrôle fiscal, Blaise était bien placé pour devenir le sorcier de moins de trente ans le plus éligible du Royaume-Uni (_ses avoirs n'étaient pas sous séquestre, car rappelons-le, il avait fait le choix de la neutralité)._

Et Pansy avait actuellement entre ses mains un poème dédié à « celle qui hante mes rêves… ». Un poème dégoulinant, honteusement sirupeux, indigne d'un Serpentard, et compromettant son célibat si jamais Rita Skeeter l'entremetteuse en avait eu vent.

Et, pire que tout, compromettant se chances avec Hannah. Hannah et son sourire, son céleste regard bleu…

Halte ! le sang-froid s'imposait.

Et Blaise n'en manquait pas. Grâce à son stratagème, il pouvait utiliser la règle n°8 en toute impunité : _« tu te réjouis de ce que j'aie enfin accepté mes sentiments pour toi ? Pans, je suis désolé, mais il s'agissait d'une mystification. La preuve, ma chouette ne peut pas porter mes messages. Comment ça, j'ai emprunté l'aigle de Draco ? Tu sais bien à quel point Draco est attaché à Hélios. Je pense que Draco t'a fait une mauvaise plaisanterie. Oui, j'approuve ton idée de Beuglante, ce n'est que justice… »_

Il avait son échappatoire. Mais deux choses s'imposaient.

**1-** Faire frire Hélios.

**2**-Tuer Draco. Ah, et lui demander des explications, car qui lui avait mis ce fichu animal dans les pattes ? Ce qui supposait un inversement des tâches. L'interroger d'abord, l'avadakédavariser ensuite.

* * *

Draco avoua l'accident. Alors qu'il pourchassait le Vif d'Or lors de sa séance privée d'entraînement de Quidditch, Hélios s'était joint à lui, car attiré par tout ce qui brille, il désirait mettre son bec en premier sur le Vif d'Or. Las, un Cognard avait heurté Hélios. Le Vétéromage qui l'avait examiné avait assuré à Draco que la condition physique d'Hélios n'avait été en rien altérée. En revanche, des problèmes de mémoire étaient à craindre : confusion des noms et adresses, préférence donnée aux itinéraires familiers, etc. 

« Et tu m'as refilé ton moineau défectueux !

-Surveille tes paroles Zabini, il s'agit d'un aigle impérial !

-Un aigle sénile oui ! fameux cadeau d'anniversaire, Malfoy ! tu réalises que Pansy Parkinson était prête à m'épouser !

-Je reprends Hélios ! tu ne le mérites pas !

-Bon débarras ! ».

La discussion s'était arrêtée là.

Puis Blaise avait soupiré, s'était rendu au bureau des Aurors pour emprunter son hibou à Seamus Finnigan. De nouveau, il avait pris sa plus belle plume. Pour réclamer une séance urgente auprès du Dr Weston.

Et quelques semaines plus tard, il aborda Hannah. Débitant d'une traite son texte appris par cœur :

«Surtout, ne vous sentez nullement obligée de me dire oui pour ne pas me faire de la peine ou pour tout autre motif ridicule, si vous répondez par la négative à ma question, je ne serais nullement froissé et nous resterons, je l'espère, bons amis, ou nous maintiendrons une relation strictement professionnelle. » _(profonde inspiration_) « Je voulais simplement vous demander si vous _**accepteriezdedîneravecmoi **_? ».

Puis il perdit son calme de façade, craignant de l'avoir mise mal à l'aise, maudissant les bons conseils du Dr Weston et sa propre propension à les suivre:

« Quel idiot, mais quel idiot ! Le Docteur Weston va m'entendre, lui et ses méthodes ! » devant le troublant manque de réaction d'Hannah.

Manque de réaction qui avait cessé lorsqu'elle l'avait embrassé, apaisant d'un coup ses angoisses.

_Prends ça, Hélios !_ Il n'avait pas besoin de ce fichu animal, après tout.

Néanmoins, ce fut par hibou postal qu'il fit porter à Hannah une rose blanche le soir même.

Cent pour cent de fiabilité dans les livraisons à bon port, satisfait ou remboursé.

On n'est jamais trop prudent, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

_**Note de l'auteur :**_

-_des réactions?_

_-pour me faire pardonner mon retard de ce mois-ci, un autre OS suit, ne décrochez pas!_


	2. Dix bonnes raisons

Cette petite anecdote a été offerte à la merveilleuse bêta **enoa2**, à l'occasion de son anniversaire. Dans l'univers du BAM, elle se situe à peu près au niveau du chapitre 19.

J'espère qu'elle vous fera patienter jusqu'au prochain chapitre de BAM! Hélas, tel le lapin blanc d'Alice au Pays des Merveilles, je suis en retard, je suis en retard...

**Disclaime**r: L'univers potterien est la création de JK Rowling. Je me contente de faire joujou avec les personnages secondaires, pour leur plus grand malheur.

* * *

_Vlan !_

La lourde porte du vestiaire claqua bruyamment et un gardien de Quidditch excédé s'engouffra dans le local désert. Il avait planté là Nash, Reynolds, Summerby et le reste des Tornades en plein entraînement, mais il y avait des limites à ce qu'un gardien écossais au fort tempérament pouvait supporter.

Trop, c'en était trop. La blague de Summerby avait porté le coup ultime à Oliver Wood. Des années que cela durait. Des années qu'il se faisait taquiner, chambrer, persécuter, et tout cela à cause d'une malencontreuse rumeur lancée dix ans auparavant par les jumeaux Weasley. Et aujourd'hui encore, il était en butte aux mêmes effroyables soupçons.

Un Summerby guère penaud passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte :

« Allez, Oliver, ne le prends pas comme ça…

-Comment as-tu pu dire, comment as-tu pu prêter foi à de telles sornettes ? Les mots me manquent pour qualifier ces ragots ! »

Summerby s'enhardit et entra dans le vestiaire :

« Ecoute, d'autres que moi pensent que ces ragots ont des bases plus solides que tu ne le crois. Il n'y a pas de fumée sans feu…Avoue qu'il y a entre vous un rapport spécial, passionnel même.

-Pour la dernière fois, **je ne suis pas amoureux de Marcus Flint !** »

* * *

« Tes dix minutes sont écoulées ! Tu peux lire ce que tu as écrit ! » claironna Summerby. 

Comment en était-il arrivé là ? s'interrogea Oliver, incrédule.. Comment lui, Oliver Wood, sain de corps et d'esprit, s'était-il laissé entraîner dans la rédaction d'une liste de dix bonnes raisons pour lesquelles il ne pouvait pas aimer un être tel que Marcus Flint ?

« Essaie d'être objectif », avait recommandé Summerby.

Oliver n'avait pas jugé utile de commenter ce vœu pieux.

Il s'éclaircit la voix et commença :

« **1 : **C'est mon pire ennemi….

-Je t'arrête tout de suite : la rivalité sportive n'est pas un argument valable. Tu dois considérer l'être humain qui sommeille en tout joueur de Quidditch, et non, Oliver », dit-il pour couper court aux protestations immédiates de son interlocuteur, « ce n'est pas limité aux joueurs de ta propre équipe. Continue.

-**2** : Absolument rien en commun.

-A part une obsession dévorante pour le Quidditch…

-C'est mon entière antithèse.

-En admettant que ce soit vrai…

-Bien sûr que ça l'est ! Je ne pourrais jamais aimer quelqu'un qui ne me ressemble en rien !

-On ne t'a jamais dit que les contraires s'attirent ?

-Qui t'a dit ça ?

-Peu importe, continue.

**-3** : Un sale caractère. Jamais de bonne humeur.

-On voit la paille dans l'œil de son voisin…

_-_Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

-Rien, Monsieur Rayon-de-Soleil…La suite !

-**4**-Je ne supporte pas les mauvais perdants.

-Dixit l'image vivante du désespoir les lendemains de défaite…

-**5**-Pas d'affinités naturelles. Aucune, vraiment.

-Sans commentaire. Nous nageons dans le subjectif.

**6**-Imposible de l'encadrer. Bonne entente utopique.

-Comme pour le 5, tu n'apportes aucune justification.

-Il n'y a rien à justifier ! Je ne le supporte pas !

-Pourquoi ?

-Peut-être parce que je ne l'aime d'aucune manière !

-Pourquoi ne l'aimes-tu pas ?

-Mais ça ne s'explique pas, ces choses-là ! C'est une évidence ! Je le sais, c'est tout ! C'est automatique et naturel : j'aime le Quidditch, je n'aime pas Marcus Flint…

-…

**7** : Pas le temps de tomber amoureux.

-Tu n'as pas le temps ?

-Entre les entraînements, les stratégies, les préparations de match et les debriefings, c'est dur. Ce sera pire quand je serai capitaine.

-Tu n'as pas le temps ? Tu en es sûr ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Tu ne pourrais pas trouver une petite place dans ton planning surchargé ? Vendredi en huit, par exemple ? Programme : tomber amoureux, entre le déjeuner et la rediffusion en direct de la rencontre Bulgarie/Angleterre sur TV Wizard ? Bon sang, Oliver, ces choses-là ne se prévoient pas ! Elles t'assomment par derrière, et quand tu réalises que tu es touché, ça t'atteint comme un Cognard en pleine face ! C'est magnifique !

-Dit comme ça, c'est tentant…mais non merci.

-Allez, au suivant.

-**8** : Mauvais pour le sport.

-Explique-toi.

-Les joueurs amoureux sont moins compétitifs, ils ont perdu la rage de vaincre…

-Hé ! Je suis fiancé !

-Justement…

-Allez, numéro 9, Oliver.

-**9** : Aucune attirance physique. Là, c'est quand même de Marcus Flint qu'on parle. Je préférerai embrasser une goule plutôt que lui…

-La vraie beauté est intérieure.

-C'est vrai, mais avoue que ce serait dommage, un couple si mal assorti.

-Pourquoi mal assorti ?

-Il est moche. Je suis quand même mieux que lui, à en croire _Sorcière Magazine._

-Quelle présomption…

-**10** : Dernier petit détail, mais qui pourrait avoir son importance. J'aime les filles!

-Un déni de plus…Ah, le pouvoir de l'autosuggestion.

-Mais en quelle langue faut-il que je te le répète ? Je n'ai aucune raison de tomber amoureux de Marcus Flint, ou de quiconque lui ressemblant !

-Si je reprends cette liste, je vois le potentiel d'une relation difficile et explosive. Sens-tu les étincelles de votre couple ? Vous êtes deux aimants qui s'attirent et qui se repoussent ! J'imagine vos disputes passionnées et vos réconciliations enflammées… »

_Vlan !_

Oliver Wood venait de fuir les lieux, écœuré par l'aveuglement de Summerby. Quant à ses derniers mots, mieux valait les oublier. Il y avait des limites à ce qu'un gardien écossais à l'âme sensible pouvait supporter.

* * *

Qu'il était bien chez lui, dans son appartement paisible, loin de toute suspicion ! Ici il pouvait se remettre de ses émotions. Il repassa les éléments de sa liste : indépendamment de Marcus Flint qui était hors concours, il ne pourrait jamais tomber amoureux d'une personne dotée d'un mauvais caractère, mauvaise perdante, trop différente de lui, au physique médiocre… 

« Oliver ! Est-ce que c'est toi qui as terminé le café sans penser à en racheter ? »

Eloise Midgen était rentrée, apparemment de mauvaise humeur, et prête à lui livrer bataille. Tout ça parce qu'il avait pioché dans son pot de café et qu'il avait oublié de le réapprovisionner. Pff ! Les femmes !

Il déchira la liste de ses dix bonnes raisons et partit sauver sa peau, avec le vague sentiment d'être passé à côté de quelque chose.

* * *

**_Note de l'auteur:_**

-_je sais, c'est très court, mais à l'époque je n'étais pas très avancée dans la rédaction de BAM!, et enoa2 avait requis la présence expresse d'Oliver Wood. Cette petite anecdote peut déjà paraître un peu "spoileuse" sur les bords..._

_-des commentaires? ouvrez le feu!_

_-des suggestions concernant des "scènes manquantes" que vous aimeriez voir? un éclairage particulier, une scène se focalisant sur un personnage que j'aurais négligé? faites-le moi savoir et je verrais ce que je peux faire!_

_attention: il me faut un minimum d'inspiration, et que les personnages en question __soient des personnages récurrents de BAM!_


	3. Electricité et code paternel

Un grand merci aux revieweuses du dernier chapitre: **Ninianne**,**titemaya**,**Owlie Wood**,**Marauder's Mad**,**Adorabelle** & **enoa2**!

Je m'excuse pour le retard- les fanficeurs sont des êtres humains sujets aux pannes d'inspiration, à la fatigue et à la mauvaise gestion de leur emploi du temps-, et je tiens à rassurer ceux parmi vous qui se sont inquiétés (ce qui était très gentil de leur part): je suis bien portante et ne compte pas abandonner cette histoire!

* * *

Dans ce chapitre, des scènes manquantes du chapitre 23: un Zacharias post-rupture, un petit extrait de Cœurs de Fondateurs, et deux individus que nous ne vous avons pas vraiment présentés dans BAM…

* * *

_De drôles de choses se sont passées aujourd'hui. Ella a montré un aspect d'elle méconnu, Zacharias a été plus sociable que d'habitude- Blaise et lui s'entendent comme larrons en foire!- tout ça depuis une remarque sur les Berties crochues que je n'ai pas vraiment saisie-, Susan a ruminé je ne sais quoi pendant une bonne partie de l'après-midi alors qu'Adrian était assis à côté d'elle, et en partant, j'ai vu Blaise murmurer quelque chose à l'adresse d'Oliver (qui avait l'air franchement perplexe) en lui glissant un bout de papier, ou une carte de visite, dans la main._

_J'ai parfois l'impression que ces petits détails ont une signification propre qui m'échappe. Mais bon, on ne peut pas tout savoir non plus, n'est-ce-pas ?_

* * *

_(narrateur omniscient) _

S'il y avait bien un point sur lequel les employés du Bureau des réclamations et Zacharias tombaient d'accord, c'est que ce dernier détenait le record de plaintes classées sans suite.

Alessandra devait détruire ces convictions si profondément enracinées dans l'esprit de son auditoire, à savoir un Zacharias qui, à l'inverse de sa tendre moitié, n'avait pas eu le loisir de pondérer posément sa relation sentimentale. Imaginez donc l'hébétude si peu caractéristique qui le saisit lorsqu'Alessandra ouvrit les hostilités en demandant:

-Quelle est la différence entre_ elle_ et moi?

Aucune méprise n'était possible: _elle_ signifiait Eloïse- les sujets féminins ne peuplaient pas la vie de Zacharias (et après cette conversation, il veillerait à ce que ce cercle déjà restreint ne subisse aucun élargissement au cours des dix prochaines années.)

Pour Zacharias, rien n'était plus clair. Eloïse était « son meilleur pote », Alessandra sa petite amie. Ensuite, essayez donc, avec une migraine croissante et un esprit tout juste sorti de son état comateux, d'élaborer à la suite de ces explications basiques.

-Je ne suis pas jalouse d'elle. Mais tu refuses de m'accompagner chez mes amis, et tu crois que je ne sais pas que tu l'appelles pour regarder ensemble un de tes stupides films avec la même intrigue téléphonée…

-C'est toujours à toi que je donne la priorité! 

-Parce que voir et revoir des héros qui se battent contre le monde entier est censé m'enthousiasmer?

-Je ne dis rien contre tes amis- et Merlin sait que je pourrais en raconter des vertes et des pas mûres- alors fais-moi le plaisir de garder pour toi tes commentaires sur _the Untouchables! _**(1)**

-Qu'est-ce que tu reproches à mes amis? Dis-le! Dis-le! exigea Alessandra.

Autrefois, Zacharias avait admiré ce tempérament de feu. Maintenant, il en était un peu moins sûr. 

-Rien, à part le fait d'être une bande de crétins prétentieux. Oh, et puis ils me détestent cordialement.

-C'est censé me surprendre? laissa échapper Alessandra.

La minute suivante, elle soupira:

-Zacharias, je ne voulais pas…Zut, je m'étais juré de faire les choses à l'amiable.

Nez levé en l'air, il tiqua légèrement. 

-Faire quoi à l'amiable?.

Puis, deux secondes plus tard:

-Pourquoi? s'exclama-t-il, indigné. 

Avait-il été un petit ami aussi pitoyable? 

D'après Alessandra, en effet:

_-Toute la journée du 14 février, j'ai attendu en vain une carte, un geste…_

Zacharias ne se priva pas de faire remarquer qu'ils étaient tous deux tombés d'accord sur le fait que ce jour résultait d'une conspiration commerciale menée par les fleuristes et les parfumeurs, avec le concours des restaurateurs et des bijoutiers. Ah, et aussi des agences matrimoniales qui enregistraient un afflux supplémentaire de clients célibataires ayant attendu la Saint Valentin pour réaliser leur insupportable solitude

Il lui fut répondu qu'il aurait dû lire entre les lignes…s'il l'avait vraiment aimée. _Ouch_.

Et la rose qu'il lui avait envoyée, elle comptait pour du beurre? Mais avant qu'il ait pu la mentionner, Alessandra ajouta, émue, que sans le don romantique d'un admirateur anonyme, elle aurait passé une triste Saint Valentin, _« mais ces choses-là te dépassent, Zacharias! c'est triste, mais je m'y suis résignée! »._

Il en resta sans voix. 

_-_Nous nous entendons bien…Seulement, ça ne suffit pas. Il n'y a pas d'étincelles entre nous…pas d'_électricité_, tu comprends?.

Non, il n'y comprenait rien du tout. Bien que familiarisé avec le concept moldu d'électricité, l'analogie d'Alessandra le laissait perplexe. 

Laissez une femme livrée trop longtemps à ses seules pensées, et elle vous sortira des théories fumeuses, pensa amèrement Zacharias.

_-Nous ne partageons guère plus que ce que tu as déjà avec Eloïse…J'ai cru que j'étais amoureuse de toi parce que nous discutions, que tu étais drôle et différent de tous les garçons que j'avais connu …Et puis…._

Elle se tut. Il comprit.

* * *

Après un début de semaine éprouvante, ce fut dans des dispositions d'esprit peu commodes que Zacharias sonna à la porte de l'appartement d'Eloïse. Enfin, cela lui donnerait l'occasion de rencontrer ses colocataires et surtout d'apprécier l'aménagement intérieur.

Une jeune fille qu'il reconnut comme Padma Patil lui ouvrit. Il approuva mentalement: calme et silencieuse, elle faisait sans aucun doute une colocataire idéale pour Eloïse. 

Hélas, cette première bonne impression ne devait pas durer longtemps. Dans le salon, se tenaient Susan Bones et un jeune premier du genre des crétins gominés faisant la couverture de _Sorcière Hebdo._ Bon, il ne décelait pas de traces visibles de laque dans les cheveux du joli cœur, mais il soupçonnait l'usage d'un sortilège de fixation. Il était impossible que ces boucles châtain tombassent naturellement en place, alors que Zacharias bataillait chaque matin devant un miroir magique dont la compassion n'était pas le fort- à l'instar de son maître- sans parvenir à dompter ses épis blonds (et pour couper court à un jeu de mots facile, pas du tout blonds comme les blés mûrs).

Les deux étaient si proches que c'en était révoltant. Il échangea les amabilités de circonstance avec Susan Bones, encore plus teigneuse que d'habitude (parce qu'il avait interrompu un « moment » avec le bel Adrian?), avant d'apprendre avec révulsion que l'Adrian en question demeurait à résidence, et que Padma Patil ne faisait que visiter. 

Il mit à profit le temps que les divers envahisseurs (Draco Malfoy, et horreur! un Gryffondor, nommé Seamus Finnigan, Hannah Abbot et le plus tolérable du lot, un ancien Serpentard qui avait le mérite d'être silencieux) passèrent à s'extasier (ou à flirter..) devant un soap-opéra abominable pour se rétablir du choc que lui avait causé la découverte du premier colocataire d'Eloïse. 

* * *

Il avait le choix: ou se morfondre dans son appartement, ou se morfondre en compagnie chez Eloïse. Cela ne l'empêchait pas que d'être de très mauvaise humeur, et ce, pas seulement à cause de la romance ambiante assaisonnée de paris sur la probabilité de tel ou tel couple dans le feuilleton _Cœurs de Fondateurs._

Non, pour être franc, Zacharias en voulait à Eloïse. Déjà, parce qu'elle était une fille, et qu'il traversait une crise de misogynie aigue. Accordé, elle n'y pouvait pas grand-chose.

La question épineuse des colocataires dominait le débat. Il se méfiait d'Oliver Wood car un ancien Gryffondor n'apporterait que des ennuis, et il ne supportait pas la vue d'Adrian Pucey, retrouvant en lui le bellâtre typique qui faisait tourner la tête des femmes avec son charme suave. Pour tout dire, il lui rappelait Gareth, ce jeune et prometteur metteur en scène qu'Alessandra avait avoué s'être rappelée avant Zacharias, et aussi:

_Gareth et moi, nous avons une connexion profonde…nous communiquons à tant de niveaux différents..._

* * *

Sur le coup, ça avait semblé une bonne idée d'aller se défouler au cours d'une partie de Quidditch, à la bonne franquette.

Sauf quand Oliver Wood avait décidé de prendre les choses en main. Et Eloïse s'en doutait, à en juger par la vitesse à laquelle elle avait décollé quand Wood avait tapé dans ses mains et commencé à réclamer toute l'attention des joueurs. 

Zacharias avait tenté un boycott de l'entraînement, mais Finnigan s'était interposé:

-On se dégonfle, Smith? Pas capable d'enchaîner quelques tours de piste?.

Il se devait de défendre son honneur. Stoïque, il avait suivi le troupeau, tentant de faire abstraction de ses points de côté. Finnigan, sur le point d'expirer tel pneu crevé, lui mit du baume au cœur après vingt sept minutes de tours de piste. Tant mieux,il avait déjà épuisé toutes les imprécations auxquelles il pouvait penser concernant Oliver Wood. 

L'Irlandais fut le premier à craquer (et toc!):

-Oliver? On peut jouer maintenant?

-Pas encore, vous êtes à peine chauds!.

Sur ce, Zacharias sentit qu'il était de son devoir d'assener une remarque bien sentie à l'insolent qui se croyait aussi fiable qu'un thermostat…

Zabini, muet jusque-là, estima lui aussi que la plaisanterie avait assez duré:

-Raccourcissons l'entrainement.

Parlons peu, mais parlons bien. Zacharias approuvait. Abbot faisait montre d'un peu de jugeote dans ses choix personnels, au moins.

Le fou furieux n'en avait pas fini. En dix minutes, Zacharia fit plus de stretching qu'il n'en avait effectué de sa vie entière. A en juger par les grimaces, grincements de dents et autres grondements dirigés vers le Gryffondor, c'était le cas de ses infortunés camarades.

Eloïse fila en rase-mottes tout près d'eux. Zacharias ne savait qui elle cherchait à narguer: Blaise, Seamus, Dean et lui, cloués au sol par fierté masculine, ou le capitaine qui explosa:

- Elle est complètement irresponsable ! Elle se tient mal, si elle tombe, elle se disloque des vertèbres ! comment a-t-elle appris à monter sur un balai ? 

La fatigue prenant son dû, Zacharias se laissa entrainer aux confidences: 

-Elle a appris presque toute seule, étant donné qu'elle a été expulsée de la classe de Bibine- pour non-respect des consignes.

-Quelles consignes ? interrogea Seamus.

-Les limitations de vitesse. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier, elle est rentrée dans Ernie MacMillan, et quand Bibine l'a réprimandée, elle a dit : « il n'avait qu'à s'écarter de mon chemin ! il voyait bien où j'allais, non ? ».

Attendri par ces réminiscences, il ne nota point le malaise de son auditoire, peu préparé à dévoiler la face « nounours » de Zacharias.

_**-**_Pendant les vacances, elle vient chez moi et on s'entraine, on vole un peu… une fois, elle a heurté un poteau électrique, qui a surgi devant elle. 

Il gloussa, oui,_gloussa _doucement au souvenir de la mauvaise foi d'Eloïse:

-Elle n'a jamais voulu admettre qu'elle allait trop vite pour voir quoi que ce soit

-Il est temps que quelqu'un de compétent lui apprenne les règles de sécurité à suivre, l'interrompit Oliver en le toisant sombrement. Une telle indiscipline est incompatible avec l'esprit du Quidditch. 

Halte là! Il ne tolérerait pas que ce rustre de Gryffondor critiquât son amie:

-Eloïse a toujours suivi ses propres règles. Je doute que quiconque puisse la faire céder.

-Pour son bien, elle a intérêt à se défaire de cette habitude!

-Bonne chance, ricana Zacharias. Non mais, pour qui ce prétentieux se prenait-il?

Wood prit à cœur l'ironie grinçante de Zacharias:

-Tu te dis son ami, mais son bien-être t'importe peu.

Zacharias manqua s'étrangler de rage. Wood assena le coup de grâce:

-Franchement, ça me révolte! Pendant que tu étais à Sainte Mangouste, elle se rendait tellement malade d'inquiétude qu'elle ne s'alimentait plus!

-Plus du tout? questionna Dean.

Pris au dépourvu, Wood chancela brièvement:

-Pas_ réellement_. Elle prenait des soupes aux légumes, quand elle ne sautait pas les repas. Et tous les jours, elle buvait son café…

Pour la première fois, Zacharias envisagea de porter crédit aux propos de Wood.

-…mais bon, elle ne mangeait pas de choses _solides_. Elle a passé plus d'une semaine à ce régime, vous imaginez?.

Un murmure collectif horrifié lui répondit.

-Donc,_techniquement_, elle n'a pas cessé de manger, mais en un sens, si. Ce que je disais, Dean, euh…

-…n'était pas à prendre au sens littéral, acheva Zabini.

Zacharias était effondré:

-Eloïse ne ferait pas une chose pareille. Elle est bien trop sensée pour ça…

-Bien sûr, ricana à son tour Wood. C'est pour cela qu'après s'être précipitée à ton chevet, elle a cessé de s'alimenter normalement du jour au lendemain. Ouvre les yeux, abruti! Tu ne te rends pas compte qu'elle a maigri?

-Elle n'est pas bien épaisse, en effet, pipa Dean, dont l'œil exercé de dessinateur du dimanche faisait autorité.

Zacharias se saisit de son balai et les planta là. Une petite discussion s'imposait.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait? interrogea Seamus.

-Il va vérifier les dires d'Oliver, répliqua Dean.

Ledit Oliver prit un air catastrophé:

-Ce gars est encore plus idiot que je ne le pensais! On s'enguirlande au_sol_, surtout quand on a affaire à des joueurs inexpérimentés! Se disputer dans les airs, même sans Cognards, c'est le meilleur moyen d'avoir un accident!.

Eloïse attendit qu'il la rejoigne:

-Zach?

Il ne répondit pas, la toisant froidement:

-Tu as maigri, accusa-t-il.

Puis, avant qu'elle ne réagisse:

-Wood m'a tout raconté. A quoi pensais-tu? Tu croyais sincèrement que tu allais m'aider en t'affamant? Tu crois que cela m'aurait réconforté de savoir que ma meilleure amie détruisait sa santé en mon honneur? QU'EST-CE QUI T'EST PASSE PAR LA TETE? tonna-t-il.

-Ne t'avise pas de venir me crier dessus, Zacharias Smith. Ce qui s'est passé ne te concerne pas, quoique ce crétin de Wood ait pu te dire.

Un Hé! indigné parvint aux oreilles de Zacharias.

-Et je ne suis pas d'humeur à me faire réprimander par qui que ce soit, même par toi! 

-REDESCENDEZ IMMEDIATEMENT! ordonna une voix venue de nulle part.

Eloïse porta instinctivement la main à sa poche,oubliant qu'elle n'avait pas sa baguette sur elle, avant de saisir à nouveau le manche de son balai. Zacharias, dont l'attention avait été concentrée surEloïse (et vice-versa), sursauta si fort qu'il descendit de deux pieds avant de stabiliser son balai. Oliver Wood, droit comme un I, était venu sur le côtéet les regardait sévèrement:

-Il est dangereux de se disputer dans les airs. Vous allez regagner la terre ferme, et… A propos, pendant que j'y suis, ta posture est mauvaise, dit-il à Eloïse, qui préféra ne pas répondre et gagner le sol aussi vite que possible.

Atterré par tant de stupidité, Zacharias fixa Oliver:

-Tu es venu jusqu'ici pour nous crier dessus et nous avertir que c'était dangereux de le faire dans les airs?.

Wood ne vit pas de contradiction dans cet exposé des faits. Avec un soupir, Zacharias redescendit pour découvrir qu'Eloïse, excédée, était rentrée.

Il y avait des bonnes nouvelles cependant. Il allait pouvoir se défouler au Quidditch (enfin!), et Zabini lui avait glissé que Wood aurait pu rester au sol et leur transmettre ses consignes par Sonorus.

* * *

Lorsque, le lendemain, il surprit une conversation sur les Berties crochues trafiquées, il ne put se retenir de donner le fond de sa pensée, à savoir, que cette compagnie au marketing déloyal et agressif, qui envahissait les trains scolaires se rendant à Poudlard, recevait là un juste retour de bâton. 

Etonnamment, Blaise répondit avec enthousiasme à ces critiques _(cf. chapitre 18 de BAM, pour ceux qui auraient oublié les griefs de Zabini envers la fameuse marque de bonbons)._

Zacharias avait trouvé un ami selon son cœur.

* * *

Les amies d'Eloïse ignoraient les événements de la veille, ou Susan l'aurait accueilli de manière très hostile le lendemain. Cependant, ils devaient s'expliquer. Aussi, quand Eloïse, toujours muette, se rendit à la cuisine, il la suivit et ravala sa fierté: 

-Je n'aurais pas dû te faire des reproches en altitude.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû me faire des reproches tout court, ou tu estimes qu'une fois au sol tu en as le droit? questionna Eloïse, déterminée à être tatillonne. 

Zacharias envoya au diable la civilité:

-Tu n'avais pas à t'infliger ça! Que je sois à Sainte Mangouste suffisait pour nous deux! 

-Je le faisais exprès, peut-être? Je ne pouvais rien avaler, je n'y arrivais pas! Et tu montes sur tes grands chevaux…

-J'étais inquiet pour toi, idiote!

-Et je l'étais pour toi, nigaud!.

Ce n'était pas le genre de choses qu'ils se disaient souvent, mais le malaise qu'il y avait eu entre eux disparut définitivement avec cet aveu. 

Il sortirent de la cuisine réconciliés, Eloïse allant jusqu'à ébouriffer les cheveux de Zacharias.

Ce n'est qu'après qu'il remarqua pêle-mêle le salon silencieux, la manière épouvantée dont Susan le considérait, la main de Wood restant plongée dans le bol de cacahuètes, la mine songeuse de Blaise qui fixait le vide, et divers degrés de stupéfaction (et de spéculation) sur les faces des autres. Il reprit sa place aux côtés d'Eloïse, pour une heure de railleries devant Cœurs de Fondateurs. L'épisode valait son pesant de cacahuètes, surtout pour sa scène ultime:

_-Pourquoi, Salazar?_

_Pour toute réponse, le hautain Serpentard se mura dans le silence._

_-Je ne vous laisserai pas vous défiler! poursuivit Helga, yeux étincelants. _

_J'exige une explication! Votre conduite envers Godric est inqualifiable…_

_Reniflement dédaigneux de son interlocuteur._

_-Parfaitement! Godric ne vous a pas provoqué ce matin, quand vous êtes allé lui chanter pouilles en invoquant un prétexte absurde! Je suis déçue, Salazar; je vous croyais au-dessus de telles mesquineries._

_-Parce que Godric n'est pas à blâmer? s'étrangla Serpentard._

_-Il est d'un tempérament emporté, je vous l'accorde, mais il ne vous a pas cherché querelle depuis une bonne semaine. Godric a agi en gentilhomme…_

_-Godric, Godric, Godric! Cessez de me rebattre les oreilles de ce godelureau! Hormis lui, nul n'existe donc à vos yeux! explosa Salazar._

_Helga en resta muette._

_-Pourquoi? interrogea-t-elle d'une voix plus douce. Pourquoi vous être tu, Salazar?_

_-Que voulez-vous dire?_

_-Vous êtes jaloux…Jaloux de Godric! s'exclama Helga._

-Pas fût-fût, la Poufsouffle, commenta Draco Malfoy. Voilà quinze épisodes qu'on le lui hurle par écran interposé.

_-Vous divaguez! se défendit, mal, le Serpentard._

_-Soyez un homme, Salazar, et dites-moi de quoi il retourne, le défia Helga._

_Il resta immobile un instant, insulté dans son orgueil, puis il prit un ton velouté…et d'autant plus dangereux:_

_-Vous voulez savoir de quoi il retourne, Helga? Je mets à vos pieds toute mon éloquence._

_Il se rapprocha de la jeune femme avec une grâce féline. Helga, pétrifiée, se laissa hypnotiser par son regard de prédateur, et ne protesta pas davantage lorsqu'il captura ses lèvres en un baiser passionné._

-NON! hurla Susan, shippeuse inconditionnelle du Godric/Helga.

-Oui, soupira Hannah dans un état de satisfaction béate. Elle avait un faible pour le couple Poufsouffle/Salazar.

* * *

_(Hannah)_

Un instant, je me vis à la place d'Helga, embrassée par Blaise à en perdre la raison…

(Cela ne signifie absolument pas que les baisers de Blaise me déçoivent, non. Ils sont tendres, et tout et tout, mais ils ne m'évoquent pas un brasier incandescent, à l'inverse du baiser fictif d'Helga et de Salazar.

D'un autre côté, ce n'est pas comme si je disposais de nombreuses bases de comparaison. Mon premier (et dernier) baiser avec Ernie MacMillan ne s'est pas révélé concluant: penchée au-dessus d'une table aux trois Balais, me tordant le cou pour le rencontrer à mi-parcours, et renversant une bouteille de Bièreaubeurre sur sa chemise blanche par la même occasion.)

Le générique de fin défila sur l'écran, ponctué d'un jovial:

-Ils sont allés vite en besogne, tu me dois cinq gallons, Malfoy- ils n'ont pas attendu l'épisode 102 pour se bécoter!.

Seamus Finnigan, bookmaker du dimanche, empocha la monnaie, et nous finîmes sur cette note sordide.

* * *

Quant à moi, j'avais une visite à faire. Et je venais de trouver mon accroche:

-Papa, tu connais _Cœurs de Fondateurs_?.

* * *

_(narrateur omniscient)_

Scott Abbot jeta une poignée de poudre de Cheminette dans l'âtre et énonça clairement l'adresse de son correspondant. Quelques minutes plus tard, la tête d'Archibald Bones apparut au milieu des flammes:

-Je suis venu aussi vite que possible. Mais Bubbly ne s'est pas trompé: il s'agit bien d'un code CAPEPDEP?. **(2)**

Scott hocha sombrement la tête. Archibald hocha également la sienne en marque de compassion.

-Quelle alerte?

-REV.

-C'est vous qui l'avez suggéré?

-Non.

La voix de Scott craqua; Archibald le comprenait.

-Et l'EP?

-Un Serpent! Un vil suborneur de l'enfant innocente qu'est ma fille, hurla M. Abbot, l'émotion qui le submergeait lui faisant temporairement abandonner le code.

Archibald cilla. On pouvait être libéral dans ses idées et tolérer un Serpent, mais en imaginer un courtiser sa fille chérie, c'était une autre affaire. Pour Scott Abbot, ancien Gryffondor et fier de l'être prenant très au sérieux la rivalité des maisons, le coup était dur.

Archibald émit un léger soupir. Il ne se faisait pas d'illusions: Susan avait envoyé sur les roses les prétendants agréés par sa mère, mais à présent qu'Hannah s'était trouvé un beau, il ne lui faudrait pas longtemps pour en faire de même. Pour cela, Archibald partait du constat mathématique que ce qui arrivait à l'une des deux amies de sa fille, arriverait à la sienne. Il ne doutait pas que l'inverse fût vrai. Et avec le bal qui approchait et sa fille qui disait avoir trouvé un cavalier sans l'aide de sa mère… 

-On dirait bien que ça commence…, remarqua-t-il, résigné.

Scott, une lueur meurtrière dans ses yeux, ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il avait laissé Hannah s'enfuir, profitant du choc que la nouvelle lui avait causé, mais ce Zabini avait intérêt à se tenir à carreau. Ces jeunes gandins ne se méfiaient jamais assez de la vigilance constante des pères de leurs aimées.

* * *

**(1)** Les Incorruptibles. Les goûts de Zacharias en matière de cinéma ne devraient pas vous étonner, n'est-ce pas? 

**(2)** Quelques éléments du Code élaboré par MM. Archibald Bones et Scott Abbot, à l'intention des néophytes:

-CAPEPDEP: Cœur A Prendre En Passe D'Etre Pris

-REV: Rencontre En Vue

-EP: Elément Perturbateur.

* * *

**_Note de l'auteur:_**

**_-_**_le point de vue de Zacharias vous a-t-il apporté un éclairage nouveau? Les détails absents du chapitre 23 vous ont-ils semblé "bons à savoir"? L'interaction de Scott et Archibald était-elle justifiée? Les notes en bas de page vous ennuient ou vous amusent? _

_N'hésitez pas à commenter, critiquer..._**_  
_**


	4. Cinq jours ordinaires avant le 14

Disclaimer : HP et son monde merveilleux ne m'appartiennent pas.

Se situe entre le chapitre 25 et le chapitre 26.

Merci à **Loonyfan**, **Marauder's Mad** & **Felifaery** pour leurs encouragements !

* * *

_J-5 avant la Saint Valentin_

-De toute façon, trancha Zacharias, péremptoire, les femmes sont illogiques.

Bien qu'il n'avait au compteur qu'une seule déception sentimentale, Zacharias parlait d'autorité. Blaise dodelina de la tête : au moins, Zacharias _écoutait_. Ce qui était une nette amélioration par rapport au confident habituel du Serpentard. Les Malefoy avaient la fâcheuse habitude de faire les questions et les réponses.

Pour distraire Blaise, Zacharias entreprit de lui raconter l'irruption d'Adrian Pucey au beau milieu de la conférence de presse de Cdf.

-Il devait avoir quelques whiskies pur feu dans le nez, si tu veux mon avis. Il s'est jeté aux pieds de Cho Chang et s'est mis à délirer sur les larmes qui perlaient de ses yeux, qu'il a dit vouloir recueillir et a comparées à de délicieuses gouttes de rosée…

-Ouch, fit Blaise, navré qu'un Serpentard pût ainsi se donner en spectacle. Pucey a toujours été un original. Il écrivait des poèmes, du temps de Poudlard, confia-t-il.

-Cela explique les rimes compulsives, repartit Zacharias. Ce qui m'épate dans tout ça, c'est le succès que les types comme Pucey ont auprès des filles. Pas une qui ne jalousât Cho Chang, hier soir ! Est-ce que c'est ça que les filles veulent ? Des compliments sur leurs cils, une déclaration passionnée, et ça suffit pour que des types solides, comme toi et moi, passent à la trappe !

Blaise reconnut que c'était injuste.

-A ta place, je me méfierai de la mauvaise influence de Susan sur Hannah. Bones a toujours été le genre de fille à s'enflammer pour des idiots finis, mais que les femmes trouvent irrésistibles. Je pourrais te raconter des histoires de Poudlard qui te donneraient la chair de poule.

Blaise réclama des noms.

-Gilderoy Lockhart ! fit Zacharias en roulant des yeux. Elles en étaient folles ! A lier !

-Tu plaisantes ! dit Blaise, estomaqué. En deuxième année, Pansy et Daphné n'en avaient plus que pour lui.

Tous deux se resservirent des Bièreaubeurres en songeant à quel point les femmes étaient incompréhensibles.

* * *

_J-4_

Il avait commis une erreur. Et quelque part, il était soulagé de s'éloigner un peu.

Susan Bones l'intriguait, le charmait. Il était sincère quand il lui avait affirmé qu'il n'avait pas connu de fille semblable à elle. Mais un Serpentard ne se laisse pas prendre aussi facilement.

Quand il reviendrait, peut-être aurait-il une seconde chance.

En tout cas, il regretterait son appartement et Oliver, qui se levait le premier et prenait des douches écossaises (Adrian n'avait donc pas à s'inquiéter de savoir s'il resterait de l'eau chaude pour lui), et aussi Eloïse, qui était une chic fille quand elle le voulait.

Comment se débrouilleraient-ils sans lui, leur médiateur, pendant six mois, c'était une autre affaire.

Bah ! ils ne s'entretueraient pas en son absence, tout de même !

* * *

Blaise savourait quant à lui une paix royale dans son manoir. Il en avait pour au moins deux heures de tranquillité : l'enregistrement de Cdf avait fonctionné et Draco serait scotché devant l'écran pour toute la durée de l'épisode « spécial », générique inclus.

* * *

_J-3_

Les bonnes nouvelles circulant vite, Scott Abbot appela son complice pour partager son soulagement :

-Hannah s'est ressaisie et a quitté ce Serpentard de malheur ! Inutile de te déranger, Archie, ce n'est plus la peine de faire jouer tes contacts au Ministère pour en savoir plus sur ce Zabini ! Avec un peu de chance, je n'en entendrai plus jamais parler !

Archibald Bones avait déjà effectué ces démarches et découvert des choses intéressantes au sujet de Blaise Zabini, mais il n'en était plus question à présent. Il n'en fit donc pas part à son collègue.

* * *

Susan eut un soupir à fendre l'âme. Cho Chang avait eu droit à une ode entière consacrée à sa personne, mais que n'aurait-elle fait, elle, Susan, pour un malheureux petit vers ?

Etait-ce trop demander ?

* * *

Jusqu'à présent, Percy Weasley avait été remarquablement patient, pour quiconque le connaissait. Il avait toléré les écharpes orange vif, le tee-shirt sur lequel défilait le slogan « La vérité n'est pas ici. » (une pause) « elle est ailleurs », (ce qui était, il l'ignorait, un cadeau offert aux abonnés les plus fidèles du _Chicaneur, _quotidien lu depuis trente ans par Archibald Bones). Il avait tenté de faire abstraction des tenues peu protocolaires de Susan Bones par égard envers sa famille, mais lorsqu'elle se présenta avec un tee-shirt proclamant « Gobelin Revolution » (un événement historique de la plus haute importance, qui avait fait vaciller la civilisation sorcière sur ses bases ! trembla rétrospectivement Percy), là, c'en fut trop pour l'assistant du Ministre qui passa un savon à sa subordonnée.

-S'habiller comme une sorcière digne de ce nom et non comme un as de pique, s'emporta Percy, est-ce trop vous demander ? Grandissez un peu, Susan !

* * *

_J-2_

Dans le rayon de la bibliothèque consacré aux Fondateurs, Eloïse était tombée en arrêt devant un ouvrage particulièrement volumineux consacré à Helga Poufsouffle. Elle s'en saisit, tourna les talons… et se retrouva presque nez à nez avec Marcus Flint (pour quelqu'un de sa stature, il était étonnamment furtif).

Décidément, il ne cessait de la surprendre : il était habillé avec une sobriété élégante qu'elle ne lui supposait pas, son eau de cologne ne lui donnait pas la migraine, et il possédait un certain charme. Elle avait du mal à réconcilier l'image qu'Oliver donnait de lui- _c'est un barbare ! le maître des coups bas ! le champion des coudoyages en tout genre !-_ et le gentleman qui dit en guise d'entrée en matière :

-_Vie et œuvre d'Helga Poufsouffle_ ? Choix intéressant. Mais Rowena Serdaigle a réellement bouleversé le champ des possibles en matière de sortilèges, non ?

Marcus Flint enchaîna sur l'utilisation des runes gaéliques dans les sortilèges de l'ère des Fondateurs, et Eloïse dut s'appuyer sur le rebord d'une étagère, le temps de reprendre son souffle. Il parlait de sujets qui lui tenaient à cœur avec éloquence…dire qu'elle avait cru avoir affaire à un autre obsédé de Quidditch !

Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie _sur la même longueur d'ondes_ que quelqu'un.

Ce soir-là, Oliver dut se racler bruyamment la gorge par trois fois avant qu'elle ne réalise qu'elle fredonnait un air de tango argentin en mettant la table du dîner.

* * *

_J-1_

C'était un fait, Draco Malfoy parvenait souvent à ses fins. Par ruse, manipulation ou tout simplement, par la lassitude de sa proie du moment. Blaise céda et lui répéta verbatim les termes employés par Hannah lors de leur rupture.

-Tu as touché le fond, on dirait ! commenta son ami. Déjà que se faire larguer par une Poufsouffle, et non la larguer, elle, c'est une première pour un Serpentard…mais qu'elle t'ait ressorti à la virgule près le discours de rupture d'Helga à Salazar dans le dernier épisode de Cdf, alors là, c'est le pompon !

Hannah n'était pas assez cruelle, ou lâche, pour emprunter ses répliques à des scénaristes sous-payés de soap opéra grand public. Blaise se flattait de la connaître suffisamment pour savoir qu' Hannah n'avait besoin de personne pour exprimer ses convictions.

Et si, cette fois, elle n'était justement pas convaincue par ce qu'elle faisait ?

En de rares instances, Blaise reconnaissait à Draco Malfoy une certaine utilité (autre que la faculté innée d'empoisonner son monde). Aujourd'hui, tel était le cas.

* * *

_**Note de l'auteur :**_

-_voilà qui devrait rassurer les personnes inquiètes quant au couple Hannah/Blaise ! questions, réactions, requêtes ? n'hésitez pas ! _

_-au programme dans les prochaines coulisses : quelques conséquences et scènes coupées de la Saint Valentin, on saura enfin (pour ceux qui s'en souviennent) ce qu'il y a sur le petit papier que Blaise a donné à Oliver, et j'hésite à insérer de brefs souvenirs de la Saint Valentin de nos amis en 4__ème__ année (qui pourrait expliquer pourquoi ils aiment -ou pas- cette période)._


	5. Interlude: un 14 février à Poudlard

**Disclaimer **: HP et son univers ne m'appartiennent pas.

Merci à **analaura**, **Maelys** et **perrinette** pour leurs commentaires !

Je poste ce petit interlude qui éclairera peut-être les sentiments de nos personnages envers la Saint-Valentin. (comme il était écrit, autant ne pas l'attendre pour le poster, ce sera déjà ça de fait, hé hé!). Au menu: la Saint-Valentin de nos amis en 4ème année, à Poudlard, entrecoupée de prédictions, pleurs et coincidences innocentes...ou pas.

* * *

_Interlude : 4__ème__ année, Poudlard. 14 février._

Susan ferma les paupières, appela muettement l'inspiration, et répandit les feuilles de thé sur la surface placide de l'eau fumante qui s'échappait du bol.

Hannah fit de même, quoique plus sobrement. Quant à Eloïse, elle n'y mit pas tant de façons et déversa d'une traite le contenu du sachet que leur avait distribué le professeur Trelawney.

Le cours était particulièrement animé. Même les Serdaigles, pourtant ouvertement sceptiques le reste de l'année, s'intéressaient au contenu de leur bol, examinant avec soin les figures ésotériques formées par les feuilles de thé.

La raison ? Sibylle Trelawney avait eu la bonne idée de profiter du contexte- la Saint Valentin- pour proposer à ses élèves un déchiffrage de leur horoscope amoureux. Cette offre rencontra un franc succès, et Susan trouva un intérêt inédit à l'étude des feuilles de thé.

-Hannah, tu dirais que cette feuille a une forme octogonale, ou multi-angulaire ?

Hannah considéra soigneusement la question :

-Elle ne serait pas plutôt en dents de scie ? suggéra-t-elle.

Susan vérifia l'index de son _Manuel de Divination _:

-Mince, c'est possible…Il y a une autre entrée pour ce type de feuilles.

Quelques pages plus loin, elle soupira bruyamment :

-Le sens est complètement différent à chaque fois !

Elle lut à haute voix :

-Si la feuille présente des caractéristiques octogonales régulières : harmonie, unité. Sur le plan sentimental, se traduit par : fondation d'une famille, relation stable. Mais si je prends « en dents de scie », j'obtiens : échecs, aveuglement. Sur le plan sentimental, propension à prendre de mauvaises décisions ! Ella, franchement, tu ne peux pas affirmer _à cent pour cent_ que ces feuilles sont en dents de scie ?

Hannah leva discrètement les yeux au ciel. Éloïse répondit avec un sérieux exagéré :

-Pas du tout. De mon point de vue- qui est strictement subjectif, je te l'accorde-, je n'affirmerai qu'à soixante-cinq pour cent que ces feuilles sont en dents de scie.

-Merci, dit Susan.

-Toutefois, reprit Eloïse, pour être parfaitement honnête, je cherche encore où diable tu as pu dénicher la moindre caractéristique octogonale dans tout ça !

Zacharias, à deux chaises du groupe, émit un rire sarcastique devant l'expression défaite de Susan :

-Ne t'en fais pas, Bones. Tu feras comme tout le monde, tu choisiras ce qui t'arrange. Après tout, ce n'est qu'une question d'interprétation, non ?

-Met-là en veilleuse, Smith, grogna Susan, sans grand espoir d'être obéie.

Tous les Poufsouffles savaient que Zacharias ne se taisait que de lui-même, ou pris en traitre par un _Petrificus totalus._

-Hé, Zacharias ! lança Anthony Goldstein, tout sourire. L'assemblage de tes feuilles est _très instructif._

Manuel à l'appui, il poursuivit :

-Caractéristiques du sujet dans une relation amoureuse: loyauté, esprit de sacrifice. Tu es bien un Poufsouffle, en dépit de tes efforts pour nous faire croire le contraire!

-Oh, comme c'est mignon ! souffla distinctement Megan Jones. Sous ses airs de grand dur, c'est un romantique !

Susan se joignit aux rires alors que Padma prenait la défense de Zacharias :

-Dis donc, Anthony, quand tes propres feuilles restent collées au bord de la tasse, ce qui signifie d'après le Manuel: _séduction, tendance à l'infidélité_, tu ferais mieux de t'abstenir de commenter les bols des autres ! dit-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie à son petit ami, mais _un peu_ suspicieuse tout de même, bien qu'elle n'accordât _pas le moindre crédit_ à la Divination, pas du tout.

C'était uniquement pour le principe qu'elle était contrariée que ses feuilles soient trop collées les unes aux autres, ce qui l'empêchait de distinguer quoi que ce fût.

Le Professeur Trelawney passa de table en table, commentant de manière elliptique le contenu des bols dans certains cas (ce qui laissait le champ libre aux interprétations, puisque les élèves devaient remplir les blancs entre deux mots qu'elle murmurait d'un ton sinistre et inspiré), ou à l'inverse, s'animant et garantissant avec force détails six enfants, deux mariages et un Grand Amour à Kevin Entwhistle, qui n'en demandait pas tant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lis, Hannah ? demanda timidement Ernie (leur premier rendez-vous allait avoir lieu dans quelques heures).

Hannah rosit :

-Rien du tout, mais…

-Que voulez-vous dire, ma chère petite, c'est très clair, bien au contraire ! s'exclama le Professeur Trelawney.

Ses bracelets s'entrechoquèrent et le triple de rangs de perles qui enserrait son cou rebondit bruyamment lorsqu'elle s'empara du bol d'Hannah et le remua avec une énergie inhabituelle :

-Oui, ce que j'ai _vu_ se confirme !

Elle leva une main aux doigts chargée de bagues aux chevalières monstrueuses :

_-C'est clair comme de l'eau de roche ! _

Hannah avait beau écarquiller les yeux, elle ne distinguait rien du tout. Rien d'autre que l'eau trouble, d'un orange brunâtre, et les feuilles de thé qui flottaient lamentablement à la surface.

_- Il n'y aura qu'un Grand Amour dans votre vie. Votre cœur saura le reconnaître._

Hannah était à présent plus rouge que Kevin. Heureusement, Susan, ragaillardie par la prédiction faite à son amie, réclama l'attention du Professeur Trelawney :

-Professeur, apercevez-vous quelque chose pour moi ?

Les mains de Sibylle Trelawney retombèrent en un geste las :

-Le troisième œil ne voit pas sur commande ! avertit-elle.

Elle consentit cependant à observer le bol de Susan.

_-Ma pauvre enfant ! _déclara-t-elle avec emphase en secouant la tête. Puis, refusant à s'avancer davantage, elle passa à Eloïse.

-Il fallait déverser les feuilles avec _délicatesse, _soupira Sibylle Trelawney. Le contenu est _illisible_ !

Eloïse feignit la contrition :

-Quel dommage ! Moi qui mourais d'envie de lever les voiles du futur…

Sibylle Trelawney en fut touchée. La pauvre petite n'y mettait pas de la mauvaise volonté, et Sibylle était bien placée pour savoir qu'il y avait ceux qui possédaient le _Don_, et ceux auxquels le Don s'était refusé (elle-même faisant bien entendu partie des premiers).

-Tout n'est pas perdu ! Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de dresser vos thèmes astrologiques comme je l'ai fait pour vos collègues de Serpentard, et il ne me reste plus de feuilles de thé…mais la chiromancie _pourrait _nous en révéler un peu plus sur votre futur sentimental, quoique je trouve que cette technique offre moins de garanties que les précédentes. Exceptionnellement, je veux bien essayer, puisque vous êtes la seule du groupe à demeurer dans le flou.

Susan fulmina, Eloïse blêmit :

-Je ne voudrais pas vous obliger à utiliser une technique que vous n'appréciez pas…

Le Professeur s'empara de la main d'Eloïse, prête à faire la démonstration de ses talents. L'attention des occupants de la pièce se porta sur elle :

-Je vois..., commença le Professeur de sa voix éthérée.

Subtilement, son attitude se modifia. Elle devint rigide, ses yeux perdirent de leur éclat derrière les verres de ses lunettes, et elle parla d'une voix d'outre-tombe :

-_L'Amour est au bout du chemin…_

Padma eut un élan de pitié pour Eloïse. Trelawney commençait fort, cette phrase lui rappelait le titre des romances édifiantes que dévorait Parvati sur son temps libre.

_-Mais il vous faudra attendre, très longtemps..._

Si Eloïse entendit les ricanements de certains élèves et leurs commentaires désobligeants- _«Midgen, attendre le prince charmant ? Pas besoin de la Divination pour le prédire !_ »-, son visage constellé d'acné n'en laissa rien paraître.

-_Le temps passera, et si vous n'y_ p_renez garde, vous le perdrez à jamais._

Eloïse commençait déjà à trouver le temps long. Susan buvait les paroles de Trelawney.

_-Méfiez-vous de l'amitié. Des interventions extérieures vous éloigneront, et seuls des étrangers pourront défaire leur œuvre. Mais l'issue ne dépendra que de vous et de lui…_

* * *

-Au moins, vous deux avez de l'espoir. Mais « ma pauvre enfant » ? Qu'est-ce que Trelawney a bien pu vouloir dire ? explosa Susan dès qu'elles furent sorties du cours.

-Sue, tu ferais bien de relativiser. Se mettre dans des états pareils pour « ma pauvre enfant » ? J'ai entendu dire que Potter se fait prédire son décès imminent à tous les cours, répliqua Eloïse.

Elles se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle pour déjeuner. Les hiboux voletaient d'assiette en assiette, déposant présents et lettres d'admirateurs/d'admiratrices aux objets de leurs affection.

* * *

-Alors, Zabini, prêt pour ton rencard avec la femme de ta vie ? brocarda Draco.

Blaise, fataliste, laissa couler. Trelawney leur avait fait le coup des thèmes astrologiques amoureux. A en juger par la trajectoire obscure de Mercure et la position des anneaux de Neptune, Blaise allait devoir « faire preuve de vigilance, car il ferait une rencontre qui changerait son destin le 14 février », dixit Sibylle Trelawney.

Les commères de Serpentard- que le souvenir des prédictions de Cassandra Trelawney, ancêtre de l'actuelle Sibylle, incitait à prendre au sérieux la Divination- en avaient aussitôt déduit que Tracey Davis, invitée chez Madame Piedodu par Blaise ce jour fatidique, était bien partie pour devenir Mrs. Blaise Zabini.

L'arrivage d'une douzaine d'enveloppes roses et parfumées accapara l'attention du blond, sous le regard jaloux de Pansy. Blaise avait sa théorie sur la question : s'il lui fallait accepter que certaines adolescentes admiraient réellement Draco Malfoy (pour son physique, son prestige, ou toute autre raison non superficielle), il refusait de croire que toutes étaient les auteurs des missives délirantes vantant les charmes de la personnalité malfoyenne.

Draco _devait_ en avoir écrit quelques unes, histoire d'augmenter le volume de la pile d'enveloppes qu'il entassait avec complaisance sur son assiette, au su et à la vue de la tablée des Serpentards (il avait une réputation à maintenir).

Les joueurs de Quidditch, toutes maisons confondues, avaient beaucoup à lire. Même Derrick, et Boyle, massifs et bovins, recueillaient un nombre impressionnant de déclarations.

-Allons bon, même Flint ? murmura Theodore Nott, faisant écho aux pensées de Blaise.

Il semblait y avoir un je-ne-sais-quoi chez les joueurs de Quidditch qui éveillait les passions chez la gent féminine et gommait à ses yeux les aspects les moins reluisants des glorieux sportifs. Objectivement, Blaise comprenait l'engouement des filles pour Cedric Diggory (l'étoffe d'un champion) ou Roger Davies (suffisamment beau gosse pour faire oublier sa terrible vacuité), ou les autres capitaines des équipes de Quidditch : il était de notoriété publique que les femmes admiraient les leaders.

Mais en ce qui le concernait, même sous couvert de l'anonymat, rien n'aurait pu convaincre Blaise, s'il avait été une groupie de Marcus Flint, de lui déclarer sa flamme en ce 14 février. Il y avait quelque chose de profondément désagréable dans la manière dont Flint mangeait son steak tartare, bousculait sans se retourner Terrence Higgs ou Theodore lorsque ces derniers bloquaient son passage dans la Salle Commune des Serpentards, ou traitait de « minus » Draco sans que le blond n'osât menacer de rapporter l'incident à son père.

Les Serpentards n'appréciaient pas ce genre de comportements. Les manifestations de pouvoir ne les dérangeaient pas plus que cela, seulement il y avait la manière. Armé de ses seuls poings (et ils étaient solides, Adrian Pucey pouvait en témoigner), Marcus Flint remettait en question un art perfectionné par sa maison au fil des siècles : la subtilité perfide.

* * *

-_Tes yeux sont bleus, tes cheveux blonds/ J'ai fait un vœu, tu es le bon, _lut Zacharias_._

Ah, ah. Si Ernie et Justin croyaient un seul instant qu'il allait gober ça, ils se fourraient le doigt dans l'œil !

Hannah, sans vouloir se l'avouer, songeait aux curieuses prédictions de Trelawney. Un Grand Amour, sans rire ? Elle ne voyait qu'Ernie dans ce rôle. Il était gentil, loyal, et comme elle, collectionneur passionné des cartes de Chocogrenouille. C'était déjà beaucoup, non ?

Machinalement, elle observa les tables voisines. Les heureux récipiendaires de lettres étaient plongés dans leur lecture, voire dans leur commentaire. Comme de bien entendu, les joueurs de Quidditch étaient particulièrement gâtés. Amusée, elle aperçut le capitaine des Gryffondors repousser d'un revers de main les missives qui pleuvaient sur lui, sans prendre le temps de les décacheter.

-Vous me décevez, l'entendit-elle déclarer aux jumeaux Weasley- ses Batteurs- et aux trois Poursuiveuses. Pour une fois que le terrain était libre ! J'aurais pu le réserver sans problème : ni Diggory, ni Davies, ni Flint n'en voulaient !

-Peut-être, dit sarcastiquement l'une des Poursuiveuses, parce que ces capitaines ont eu le bon sens de reconnaitre que leurs équipes ont une vie sentimentale, _elles_ !

-Tu sais, comme des plans pour la Saint-Valentin, renchérit l'un des jumeaux. D'ailleurs, à ce propos…

-…notre bien-aimé Capitaine…poursuivit son frère.

-…a-t-il des plans pour aujourd'hui ?

-J'en avais, mais ils sont tombés à l'eau quand mon équipe a perdu le sens des priorités !

-Tu as consulté ton courrier ?

-Fred ! lança la Poursuiveuse- Angelina Johnson, si la mémoire d'Hannah ne la trompait pas-, une note d'avertissement dans la voix.

-Je ne tiens pas du tout à connaître le contenu de ces lettres. Et puis, si on a quelque chose à dire, on le fait en personne, pas par hibou !

Hannah eut l'impression que ce n'était pas la réponse que les amis du Gryffondor attendaient. Elle en revint à la jolie lettre qu'Ernie lui avait envoyée pendant que Susan prenait connaissance d'une invitation au Bal de fin d'année qui lui mit du baume au cœur. Elle adressa un grand sourire à Kevin et lui souffla « d'accord ! » avec enthousiasme.

Saint-Valentin ou pas, elle ne laisserait rien au hasard. Si le garçon de ses rêves existait, elle le traquerait tant et si bien qu'elle finirait par le débusquer ! Comme le chasseur débusquait le renard tapis dans son terrier.

* * *

Poudlard se vidait peu à peu, de nombreux élèves ayant opté pour une promenade à Pré-au-Lard. Padma se hâtait pour son rendez-vous avec Anthony quand elle remarqua deux silhouettes dans un recoin sombre du couloir. Elle reconnut le séduisant Poursuiveur de Serpentard, celui qui avait des yeux verts et un charme inné (contrairement au reste de son équipe), très proche d'Alicia Spinnet, son homologue Gryffondor.

Parvati en aurait fait des gorges chaudes : une Gryffondor et un Serpentard, surmontant les rivalités intra-maisons et inter-équipes ! Padma, qui était la discrétion incarnée, passa son chemin. Comme sa sœur, elle s'intéressait aux romances en cours et aux secrets des uns et des autres. Mais comme elle ne le clamait pas sur les toits, elle en retirait une position d'observatrice privilégiée. Elle y voyait l'occasion d'approfondir sa connaissance de la nature humaine, et…

Bah, Anthony n'était pas là pour qu'elle se justifiât. Seule, Padma pouvait se l'avouer sans ternir son image de Serdaigle sérieuse : elle était curieuse comme une pie, et voilà tout ! Son péché mignon consistait à deviner ce qui allait se passer dans la vie de ses congénères : telle relation durerait-elle ? Telle amitié s'éteindrait-elle ? Elle ne valait guère mieux que Parvati.

Le plus triste dans tout cela, c'était qu'elle ne pouvait jouer avec personne à ce petit jeu-là.

* * *

Le salon de thé de Madame Piedodu était bondé. Blaise considérait avec scepticisme les paillettes roses et argentées qui parsemaient son assiette en guise de décoration, mais ce n'était qu'une facette du kitsch ambiant. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il existait autant de nuances de rose et de rouge.

Tracey, assise en face de lui, fit un « hum, hum » significatif. Blaise se souvint alors du rituel établi.

-J'ai un petit présent pour toi, dit-il en lui tendant un paquet dont elle s'empara avec avidité- comme c'était adorable de sa part, mais il ne fallait pas !

Ce flot de protestations peu sincères cessa tout net lorsqu'elle découvrit la nature de son présent.

-Oh, dit-elle d'un ton polaire. C'est très… _généreux _de ta part.

Il était clair qu'elle n'en pensait pas un mot.

Sa mère avait raison, et il s'en désolait :

« Dans notre monde, l'argent et le prestige mènent la danse. Ne te fais pas d'illusions, _caro_ : les femmes qui tenteront de te séduire ne le feront pas pour tes beaux yeux. Le moyen le plus sûr de ne pas perdre ton temps est de leur offrir quelque chose de simple et de peu coûteux lors du premier rendez-vous. Surveille bien leur réaction… »

Tracey se mit à faire des allusions transparentes (très peu subtiles pour une Serpentarde, mais une femme déçue oublie toute prudence) :

-Tu as vu, Terrence Higgs a offert des boucles d'oreille en diamant à Daphne pour leur premier rendez-vous ! Et ton ami, Draco, a donné à Pansy un collier qui est la réplique exacte de celui du portrait d'Helena Serdaigle ! Pourtant, il n'y était pas obligé, puisqu'ils sont ensemble depuis si longtemps et que ce n'est pas leur premier rendez-vous, mais la galanterie des sorciers du monde n'a pas de limite !

Comme lorsque Draco lui parlait, Blaise émit de petits grognements encourageants, tout en observant les tables autour de lui.

Fred Weasley et Angelina Johnson semblaient passer un très bon moment, Roger Davies mimait une action spectaculaire de Quidditch pour le plus grand plaisir de Sarah Fawcett, qui faisait des « oh » et des « ah » aux moments appropriés, Pansy s'extasiait devant le collier de Draco.

D'autres rendez-vous se passaient moins bien, à en juger par le bruit d'une bouteille qui se renversa, une voix de fille catastrophée qui disait :

-Oh, je suis désolée ! Tu me connais, je suis toujours maladroite quand je suis nerveuse et…

-Ce n'est rien. C'était ma plus belle chemise, mais un Récurvite et les tâches de Bièreaubeurre s'en iront. Mais je préfère rentrer pour l'instant.

-Je suis désolée, s'excusa à nouveau la fille qui semblait sincère.

La voix du garçon s'adoucit :

-Je ne t'en veux pas. Mais écoute…Je crois que toi et moi, ce n'est pas une très bonne idée. On est mieux comme amis, tu ne penses pas ?

Blaise n'entendit pas la réponse, rappelé à l'ordre par Tracey :

-Dis donc, tu m'écoutes au moins ? J'ai refusé un rendez-vous avec Cornelius Warrington pour toi !

Il la fixa avec indifférence :

-Tu es libre de le rejoindre.

Estomaquée, elle répliqua aussitôt :

-Je ne vais pas m'en priver, crois-moi ! Et tu peux garder ta boîte de chocolats _minable _!

Elle sortit telle une furie, probablement prête à raconter à toutes ses amies que pour un Sang Pur dans sa position, Blaise Zabini était un rapiat de première qui mégotait sur les bouts de chandelle.

Il soupira imperceptiblement, et se demanda que faire de sa boîte de chocolats (belges, cent pour cent cacao, réalisés par un chocolatier moldu renommé). Il n'allait tout de même pas manger une boîte entière à lui tout seul, et la ramener dans son dortoir l'exposait à être :

**-1°** gobée intégralement par Vincent et Gregory (les sucreries ne faisaient pas long feu quand ces deux-là rôdaient dans les parages)

**-2°** confisquée d'autorité par Draco, qui avait le bec sucré, et franchement, Blaise trouvait que dans les deux cas c'était une triste fin pour de si bons chocolats.

Son regard tomba sur une fille aux couettes châtain, seule à une table. Elle lui disait vaguement quelque chose- ils étaient sans doute de la même année, mais pas dans la même maison. Il ne l'aurait pas abordée en temps ordinaire, mais elle avait l'air si triste...

Il n'y alla pas par quatre chemins :

-Bonjour, dit-il.

Elle sursauta, mais répondit à son salut.

-Ecoute, c'est un peu long à expliquer, mais mon rendez-vous m'a planté là, et je me retrouve avec cette boîte de chocolats dont je n'ai pas vraiment envie, et je me suis dit, autant que ça serve à quelqu'un, non ? Donc, euh, si tu aimes les chocolats…

Elle hésitait :

-Ils ont l'air délicieux, mais…

-Ils ne sont pas empoisonnés, la rassura-t-il. Je peux en goûter un au hasard, si c'est ce qui t'arrête.

La réputation de sa maison justifiait peut-être un peu cette méfiance.

-Ce n'est pas ça du tout ! Je n'ai aucune raison de ne pas te faire confiance…

Blaise trouva cette naïveté rafraichissante (et un peu inquiétante, quand on connaissait un peu la vie).

-…mais je ne peux pas accepter tout cela !

-J'insiste. Autrement, ils finiront à la poubelle, et ce serait dommage de les gâcher.

L'argument fit mouche. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester, et il en profita pour y glisser un chocolat.

Blaise sourit en lui-même : elle avait un visage si honnête, si facile à lire ! Il triompha de ses hésitations :

-A moins que tu ne les détestes ?

-Ce sont les meilleurs que j'aie jamais goûtés, avoua-t-elle finalement. Très bien, j'accepte, mais à une condition.

Elle le regarda bien en face, ses yeux bleus brillant :

-On partage.

Il accepta, touché de cette attention.

Inutile de dire que l'idée n'aurait même pas effleuré Draco.

Ils effectuèrent le partage : il tenta de lui laisser quelques chocolats supplémentaires, mais elle déjoua ses plans- « ils sont si bons, ce serait criminel que tu n'en profites pas ! »- et ils se levèrent tous deux, prêts à rentrer au château.

-En tout cas, merci. Merci beaucoup.

-Tu me rends service en m'en débarrassant.

Elle hésita un instant, puis l'embrassa rapidement sur la joue en soufflant « bonne Saint Valentin » et se dépêcha de filer.

Blaise oublia vite ces événements, mais il fut d'excellente humeur toute la soirée, encourageant même Draco à s'épancher sur le déroulement de sa journée, ponctué de réception de cœurs en sucre, billets doux et autres manifestations d'adoration d'admiratrices secrètes.

* * *

Les couloirs étant quasiment déserts, la Gryffondor blonde qui bouscula Eloïse (et sans s'excuser) aurait pu facilement manœuvrer pour l'éviter.

-Katie ! Attends ! cria Angelina Johnson.

Eloïse les regarda passer avec philosophie. Les yeux rougis de larmes de la Poursuiveuse ne lui avaient pas échappés. Sans doute quelque chagrin d'amour, bien que cela ne justifiât pas de bousculer les honnêtes gens sur son passage, mais ces Gryffondors avaient un penchant pour le mélodrame.

Elle ne comprenait pas tout ce raffut autour de l'amour. La Saint-Valentin n'en montrait que la face souriante, avec ses ridicules Cupidon et ses cœurs écarlates, laissant croire aux naïfs que le chemin était jonché de pétales de roses. Mais Eloïse ne se laisserait pas prendre au piège. Elle ne croyait pas aux contes de fée, aux « et ils vécurent heureux pour toujours ».

Elle avait vu trop de fois sa mère avoir le cœur brisé après s'être laissée convaincre de donner une chance à un homme qui n'en était pas digne, elle avait lu trop d'histoires où l'héroïne avait perdu la tête pour un héros aux pieds d'argile, pour que l'envie même de tomber amoureuse lui passe définitivement.

Elle l'avait dit à Zacharias : cette chose qu'on appelait l'amour rendait les gens stupides, les poussaient à agir de façon illogique.

-Que feras tu le jour où tu tomberas amoureuse ?

Elle avait répliqué dignement que quand on ne voulait pas tomber, il suffisait de faire attention à l'endroit où l'on mettait les pieds.

-Tu ne contrôles pas ce genre de trucs, avait commenté Zacharias, dubitatif.

Les sanglots de la Poursuiveuse résonnaient dans le couloir. Comment pouvait-on se mettre dans des états pareils pour un garçon ? Cela dépassait son entendement.

-Tu seras bien attrapée, quand ça t'arrivera ! avait prophétisé Zach.

_Si elle avait su à quel point, et dans quelles circonstances… _Mais à ce moment-là, Eloïse était persuadée qu'elle ne souffrirait _jamais_ du même mal que Katie Bell.

* * *

Allongé sous un arbre, Zacharias goûtait au silence du parc de Poudlard.

-Euh, Zacharias ?

Il ouvrit un œil et reconnut une Poufsouffle de deuxième année, Laura Madley. Alors qu'elle n'était qu'une première année dans les premiers jours de la rentrée, il l'avait trouvée perdue et aux bords des larmes.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que ce genre d'incident arrivait, et c'était là un nouveau grief de Zacharias à l'encontre de la Direction : Dumbledore pensait-il vraiment que les escaliers en motion perpétuelle, qui désorientaient tous les élèves non pourvus d'une boussole naturelle, étaient l'idée du siècle ? Zacharias ne disait même pas ça pour lui, car il avait le bon sens de prendre des points de repère inamovibles et était doté d'un instinct relativement infaillible, mais que dire de Rose Zeller, Megan Jones, Anthony Goldstein, Terry Boot et tant d'autres qui avaient parfois erré des heures avant de retrouver le chemin de leur salle commune ?

Pour en revenir à Laura, Zacharias l'avait consolée du mieux qu'il pouvait, l'avait prise par la main et ramenée saine et sauve dans la salle commune des Poufsouffle.

-Salut, Laura, dit-il gentiment. Tu as un problème ? ajouta-t-il, alarmé, car elle faisait peine à voir : tremblante, respirant lourdement.

Entre deux bégaiements de Laura, il parvint à comprendre qu'il était invité chez Madame Piedodu, et que le doux poème reçu ce matin n'était pas un canular d'Ernie et de Justin après tout.

-Euh…euh…C'est, euh, très gentil de penser à moi, mais euh, tu ne devrais pas plutôt demander à un gentil garçon de ton âge ? Je suis un peu vieux pour toi, et tu es, euh, un peu jeune pour moi _(bon sang que c'était dur ! et les yeux de la petite s'emplissaient de larmes, et Zacharias en était la cause)._

Laura les tira d'embarras tous les deux en s'enfuyant en direction du château, sanglotant éperdument.

Elle croisa sur son chemin Susan, Padma, Anthony et Justin, qui se retournèrent et réalisèrent qu'elle venait en direction du chêne sous lequel Zacharias était assis, seul.

Cible de leurs regards désapprobateurs, Zacharias poussa un grognement. Génial. Comme si sa réputation n'était plus à faire, voilà maintenant qu'il faisait pleurer les petites filles.

Il détestait la Saint-Valentin.

* * *

-J'ai bien réfléchi, dit Susan en engouffrant un des délicieux chocolats qu'Hannah avait ramenés d'Honeydukes. Je ne me laisserai pas abattre par Trelawney. Je ne laisserai rien ni personne gâcher la Saint-Valentin pour moi. Je sais qu'un jour, je ne la fêterai pas seule.

Hannah dodelina de la tête, Eloïse haussa les épaules et prit un praliné.

-Je ne sais pas à quoi il ressemble, quels sont ses rêves. Je ne l'ai peut-être même pas rencontré encore. Mais je le chercherai sans relâche !

-Incurable optimiste, marmonna Eloïse.

Elles allèrent se coucher, ignorant qu'elles passeraient plusieurs années avant de célébrer une Saint-Valentin mémorable. En effet, Voldemort, la guerre et ce genre de contretemps ne favorisaient pas la quête du Grand Amour.

Il faudrait du temps à Susan, beaucoup de temps, avant qu'elle ne se souvînt de certaines prophéties qui avaient été réalisées ce jour-là. Si elle l'avait fait, peut-être le cours des événements aurait-il changé. Peut-être qu'elle n'aurait pas commis toutes ces erreurs

Peut-être que pour toutes les trois, le bonheur serait arrivé plus rapidement, plus facilement. Ou peut-être pas.

Mais cette nuit-là, Susan fit un rêve. Un rêve qui n'était pas une manifestation du sommeil paradoxal. Un de ces rêves nébuleux qu'elle faisait parfois, héritage atténué de son aïeule Ermengarde (dont les capacités divinatoires avaient rivalisé celles de Cassandra Trelmawney, autrefois).

Comme d'habitude, Susan ne se souvenait pas de grand-chose au réveil. Juste d'un bal costumé, d'un baiser et d'un individu dont elle ne distinguait rien, absolument rien.

Le cœur battant, elle se leva d'un bond et ouvrit les rideaux. La lumière du jour envahit la chambre, déclenchant les protestations de ses camarades.

Susan n'en eut cure. Une nouvelle journée s'annonçait.

* * *

**_Note de l'Auteur:_**

_-j'espère que ce petit interlude vous a plu! personnellement, je pense qu'il révèle des éléments intéressants de la personnalité des personnages. _

_J'essaie de maintenir la continuité, et je me suis amusée à glisser certains détails pas si anodins que ça pour ceux que le futur sentimental de nos amis intéresse!_

_-réactions, commentaires, interprétations des prédictions de Trelawney? n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part!_

_-le 6ème OS des Coulisses contiendra des scènes coupées du chapitre 26, abordant notamment les conséquences- pour certains persos- de l'Enchantement/ Malédiction du 14 février._

_-je ne sais pas si vous l'avez noté, mais cet OS ne contient aucun point de vue à la 1ère personne. Pour le "flash-forward", qui est en cours de préparation, voulez-vous avoir les "voix" des personnages, ou un point de vue extérieur vous convient? Peut-être que ça n'a aucune importance, mais je suis curieuse ^^ _


	6. Flash Forward: un 24 décembre chez Susan

**Disclaimer**: HP et son univers ne m'appartiennent pas. Plus une allusion à Cyrano de Bergerac et une au Comte de Monte-Christo- parce que voilà ce qui se passe quand on écrit à deux heures du matin :)

Merci à **LaLouisaBlack, analaura, perrinette & Basmoka** pour leurs encouragements!

**

* * *

** Flash-forward, lisez à vos risques et périls. Se situe trois à quatre ans après la fin des aventures du BAM. Le point de vue est extérieur pour limiter les spoilers.

Pour ceux qui seraient frustrés par la fin, notez que cet OS se situe au niveau de la 4ème/5ème vignette sur les neuf que j'ai prévues pour nouer les derniers fils de l'intrigue concernant nos amies post-BAM. Tout n'est donc pas perdu pour certains personnages :) J'espère que vous apprécierez ce petit aperçu du futur!

* * *

Susan battit des paupières, puis s'étira paresseusement. Elle n'avait aucune envie de quitter le confort de son lit, mais c'était le matin de Noël et il lui restait tant de choses à préparer : la dinde, le gratin de pommes de terre, et surtout, le pudding, dont la préparation et l'exécution étaient infiniment délicates.

Un grognement lui échappa. Quelle mouche l'avait donc piquée quand elle avait offert d'organiser le diner de Noël de cette année ? Ce dîner était devenu une tradition au sein de leur groupe, mais passer après le réveillon de Blaise Zabini était suicidaire. Blaise avait mis la barre très haut, sortant des placards sa plus belle argenterie, offrant aux palais des convives huîtres, foie gras et vins fins. Susan qui, elle, ne disposait pas d'une armada d'elfes rompus aux délicatesses de la cuisine européenne, ne pouvait que souffrir de la comparaison.

Elle se glissa hors du lit et frissonna, ne s'attendant pas à ce que l'air fût aussi froid. D'habitude, il suffisait que la température chutât de quelques degrés dans la nuit pour qu'elle se réveillât, alarmée. Un coup d'œil au lit lui fournit une explication : _il _avait empilé des couvertures de son côté à elle, alors qu'elle dormait profondément. Son visage s'éclaira comme il le faisait toujours lorsqu'elle pensait à _lui._

Il savait quel degré de terreur irraisonnée le froid éveillait en elle, ce froid qui ralentissait sournoisement votre pouls et sentait la mort. Il connaissait dans le détail les cauchemars qu'il lui arrivait encore de faire, quatre ans après les événements.

Il était son premier contact avec la réalité lorsqu'elle émergeait d'un mauvais rêve. Il était le premier à l'entourer de ses bras, à lui répéter inlassablement qu'il était là et qu'il ne laisserait personne l'emporter loin de ceux qu'elle aimait.

Et le meilleur dans tout ça, c'est qu'il disait vrai.

* * *

Padma tint parole et vint en renfort aux alentours de neuf heures. Elle trouva Susan fort occupée en cuisine, s'activant parmi les effluves de cannelle, pommes de terre rôties et autres délices qui lui mirent l'eau à la bouche.

-Tu t'en sors, Sue ? Tu veux un peu d'aide ?

-Pas pour l'instant, merci.

-Tu es toute seule ? Et…

-Sorti faire une course, répondit Susan. Enfin, c'est son prétexte.

Elle fit une pause dans le pétrissage de la farce aux herbes de Provence :

-Je l'ai un peu chassé, je ne veux pas de distractions alors que j'ai tant à faire.

Une faible rougeur teinta ses joues, puis elle reprit avec aplomb :

-Mais il ne s'en est pas tiré à si bon compte ! Je lui ai fait vider les volailles avant de sortir !

Interloquée, Padma rétorqua :

-Tu travailles tous les jours avec des organes d'animaux.

-Oui, ça ne me dérange pas de les manier, mais on les reçoit prédécoupés, tu le sais.

Padma secoua la tête en souriant, c'était encore une contradiction de son associée qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas.

-Bon, de combien temps est-ce que je dispose ? interrogea Susan avec un soupçon de stress.

Efficace, Padma fit le point sur les faits et gestes des divers invités :

-Les garçons ont bien récupéré Tom à Poudlard, ils sont en route.

-D'accord.

-L'avion d'Eloïse devrait atterrir à Heathrow dans quatre heures.

-Elle pourrait arriver plus tôt si elle utilisait le réseau de Cheminettes, bouda Susan.

-Le réseau est souvent surchargé en cette période de l'année. Elle a autant de chance d'être en retard avec son moyen de transport moldu qu'avec la poudre de Cheminette, l'assura Padma. Et n'oublie pas qu'elle n'est pas en Angleterre. De l'extérieur, le réseau supporte encore plus de bouchons.

Elle poursuivit :

-Draco n'a pas répondu à mon message. A moins que tu ne considères comme une réponse fiable et précise « Je serai prêt quand je serai prêt », dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Avec le temps, je ne m'en formalise même plus, commenta Susan d'un ton blasé.

-Hannah et son petit ami…Tu es mieux placée que moi pour le savoir, continua Padma. Les autres…

Elle fut interrompue par un hibou qui toquait à la fenêtre avec son bec. Susan se hâta de lui ouvrir, il lâcha un colis à ses pieds et repartit.

-Je suis certaine de connaître tous les hiboux de nos amis, et cet hibou là n'en fait pas partie, dit Padma.

Susan déballa le paquet, en retira un pull-over tricoté à la main et murmura à mi-voix :

-Sa belle-mère l'a convertie, on dirait.

Elle se tourna vers Padma :

-C'est un cadeau d'Angelina.

Padma plissa le front :

-Angelina ? Pas comme dans Angelina Johnson, tout de même ?

-A présent Angelina Weasley, mais c'est bien elle, confirma Susan.

-Pourtant, il y a quatre ans, vous n'étiez pas en très bons termes ?

Susan éclata de rire :

-Tu plaisantes ! C'était la guerre ! Tout le groupe est au courant.

Pensive, Padma rectifia doucement :

-Pas _tout _le groupe.

-Maintenant, toute cette affaire me semble un peu puérile. Heureusement que les personnes auxquelles tu fais allusion n'en sauront jamais rien. Bref, une fois que cette affaire s'est tassée, j'ai réalisé qu'Angelina et moi avions plus de points communs que nous le supposions. On s'écrit de temps en temps, pour se donner des nouvelles…Et quelque part, je lui dois une fière chandelle. Elle m'a ouvert les yeux quand…

La sonnette de la porte retentit, au grand dam de Padma. Susan s'en fut accueillir Dean, Seamus et un garçon d'une dizaine d'années aux cheveux en bataille, tous trois plongés dans une discussion animée.

-De mon temps, disait Dean d'un air de vieux sage, l'ambiance était très bonne au club de Bavboules…Bonjour, Susan !

-Susan, Padma, interrompit Tom avec excitation, vous savez qu'il y a un passage **secret** juste en face du Portrait de la Grosse dame ? Seamus m'a donné des tas de tuyaux dans le genre pour ne pas se faire prendre par Rusard !

Padma leva un sourcil et regarda Seamus :

-Oh, Seamus en connaît un rayon à ce sujet et n'a rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de t'en parler ?

Susan saisit l'allusion au vol :

-Rassure-moi, Tom, tu es trop intelligent pour redouter Rusard. Tu ne lui donneras _jamais_ l'occasion de te coller en retenue, nous sommes bien d'accord ?

La jeune femme était consciente que l'hôpital se moquait un peu de la charité, mais à vingt-quatre ans, elle se devait de donner l'exemple. Quelqu'un se _devait _deservir de compas moral à ce garçon. Susan détestait le reconnaître, mais leur petit groupe d'amis- Padma exceptée- prenait un malin plaisir à corrompre la nouvelle génération _(« tu n'y es pas du tout, on transmet le flambeau ! » _objectaient-ils lorsqu'elle tentait de les ramener à la raison_)_.

Quant aux tuteurs de Tom, elle préférait éviter d'y penser. Selon toute probabilité, la directrice de Poudlard également, et pourtant Minerva McGonagall était venue à bout de plus coriaces. Le rapport que ces deux parents indignes avaient fait de leur entretien avec la directrice, qui les avait convoqués suite à un incident impliquant leur pupille, n'était décidément pas un modèle à suivre.

-Jamais ! Répliqua Tom avec indignation. Je ne suis pas assez bête pour me faire prendre !

Cet accès de fierté déclencha les rires de l'assistance. Tom eut la satisfaction de voir que tante Susan n'était pas aussi fâchée qu'elle tâchait de le paraître. Il se doutait qu'elle ne le faisait que pour la forme, car il était bien placé pour savoir que tante Susan était vraiment chic. Elle le laissait expérimenter autant qu'il le désirait dans son laboratoire, et aux adultes qui protestaient, elle le défendait toujours : _« Laissez-le s'exprimer ! Ne bridez pas sa créativité ! »._

Susan disparut à nouveau en cuisine, et ce fut Tom qui ouvrit à Hannah.

-Bonjour, tout le monde ! dit-elle un peu trop gaiement. Personne d'autre n'est arrivé ?

Tom l'informa gravement que non, mais qu'elle pouvait se consoler avec du chocolat chaud.

-Il est déjà servi, et il n'y en a pas beaucoup, mais je t'en ai laissé.

Cette générosité fut accueillie avec la gratitude qu'elle méritait, Tom et Hannah étant les premiers consommateurs de ce délicieux breuvage au sein du groupe.

-Où est Susan ? Je dois lui parler.

-Dans la cuisine, répondit-il. Fais attention, elle est très énervée parce qu'elle rate son pudding.

Hannah lui sourit :

-Je devrais pouvoir gérer ça.

* * *

Susan lamentait les vestiges de son pudding :

-Vous n'aurez pas de dessert, commença Susan, mais cette entorse au menu d'origine fut vite oubliée quand elle vit les yeux rouges de son amie.

Aussitôt, elle avança une chaise et dénoua son tablier :

-Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

-On s'est disputés. J'attendais le bon moment pour lui parler de ma promotion, mais quelqu'un le lui a appris avant moi. Il m'a proposé de faire jouer ses contacts au Ministère pour que j'obtienne un poste équivalent, à la sécurité intérieure. Mais je veux être sur le terrain ! J'aime mon travail.

-Il le sait, murmura Susan d'une voix apaisante.

-J'ai déjà formé mon équipe dans ma tête, je veux cette promotion, ces responsabilités ! Je les mérite !

-Tout va s'arranger, dit Susan, confiante. Je le connais. Il ne te demandera jamais de choisir entre ta carrière et lui. Ce n'est pas son genre. Il tient trop à toi pour te demander ce sacrifice.

-Hier soir…je ne l'avais jamais vu dans un état pareil. Jamais il n'avait autant insisté pour que j'envisage un autre travail. Et ce matin, il est parti sans me dire au revoir.

On sonna à la porte.

-Laisse, dit Susan à Hannah qui se levait. Quelqu'un se chargera de l'accueillir.

-Et si c'était Ella ?

-Elle n'aurait pas sonné qu'une fois.

* * *

-Bonjour ! Je suis Padma, et vous devez être Astoria, c'est bien ça ?

L'élégante jeune femme acquiesça.

-Nous avons déjà été présentées chez des amis communs, mais très brièvement.

-Entrez, je vous en prie ! Susan est occupée en cuisine.

-Merci, dit Astoria. Et le maître de céans ?

-Il réapparaîtra quand le déjeuner sera servi, plaisanta Padma. Blaise ne vous accompagne pas ?

-Non, il a été retenu par une affaire urgente. Il m'a chargée de vous dire qu'il aurait probablement une heure de retard. Moi-même, j'aurais dû arriver plus tôt, mais- un éclair de colère passa dans les yeux d'Astoria- Draco, qui devait passer me prendre, était en retard. Lasse d'attendre, je suis venue- et me voilà !

Padma l'entraîna vers le salon :

-Venez, je vais vous présenter ! Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan, Aurors- ce sont les équipiers d' Hannah, que tu connais déjà- ; les garçons, voici Astoria Greengrass.

-La collègue de Blaise, c'est bien ça ? dit l'Irlandais. Draco parle souvent de vous, glissa-t-il, taquin.

Astoria ne se laissa pas démonter :

-Et vous êtes le bookmaker auquel il doit une pile impressionnante de Gallons, n'est-ce pas ? Il parle souvent de vous aussi.

-Draco manque terriblement d'intuition, confia Seamus.

Les lèvres d'Astoria s'étirèrent en un sourire amusé :

-Je le confirme. Bonjour, Hannah.

-Astoria, comment vas-tu ? Et où est passé Tom, qu'on te le présente ?

* * *

Susan recevait bien des confidences. Après Hannah, Tom s'y mettait :

-Je n'aime pas Davies, déclara-t-il sombrement.

A chaque fois qu'Ella était à Londres, Roger Davies s'arrangeait pour se trouver sur son chemin. De toute évidence, Tom n'approuvait pas. Susan non plus. Tous deux avaient leurs raisons pour veiller au grain.

-Je n'ai rien contre Roger, dit Susan, histoire d'être équitable.

-Il sourit trop, décréta Tom, catégorique.

_Encore l'influence de ses tuteurs, _soupira intérieurement Susan. Mais elle ne prenait pas Roger au sérieux, Eloïse passant son temps à repousser ses avances. En revanche, ce qui était davantage inquiétant, elle entretenait une correspondance suivie avec Marcus Flint. Susan et Hannah en restaient sidérées.

Hannah soutenait que la reconnaissance seule ne dictait pas les actes de Flint, contrairement à ce que prétendait Eloïse. Susan la rejoignait sur ce point, et toutes deux étaient persuadées qu'un secret plus intime liait leur amie à Flint.

Revenant dans le salon, elles tombèrent sur Draco Malfoy, vêtu avec une magnificence princière…qui détonnait au milieu des pulls-over des autres invités.

-On cherche à impressionner quelqu'un, on dirait ? lança malicieusement Seamus.

Astoria toisa froidement Draco :

-Alors pendant que j'attendais monsieur, il vaquait à sa toilette !

Avant que Draco ait pu riposter, une clé tourna dans la porte et une petite fille jaillit tel un diablotin de sa boîte :

-Maman, on a des bûches !

_(A dire la vérité, cela sonnait plutôt comme « busses ». Mais l'intention y était)._

Tous les adultes de l'assemblée fondirent sur place. De l'avis général, Rosaline- dite Lynn- était une enfant adorable. Elle avait les boucles acajou de sa mère, des yeux clairs attentifs, un petit nez retroussé, et manifestait déjà des signes d'éloquence inquiétants (son avocat de parrain avait sa part de responsabilité dans l'affaire).

Seul, Draco résistait au charme de Lynn. Il se souvenait comme si c'était hier du bébé baveux qui avait salivé sur ses robes de sorcier quand il avait eu la bonté de la prendre sur ses genoux, et plus tard encore, de la petite impudente qui avait testé la solidité de ses premières dents sur la chair tendre du mollet malfoyen. Personne n'avait pris au sérieux le blond lorsqu'il avait mis en garde son entourage contre la férocité de la progéniture de Susan.

Il tenta de reculer lorsque Lynn, qui faisait poliment la tournée des bisous, s'approcha de lui.

Astoria s'extasia devant l'enfant_-« oh ! qu'elle est mignonne ! »-_ et Draco subit héroïquement un bisou humide. Mais lorsque la jeune femme confia à la cantonade qu'elle en voulait au moins trois comme celle-là, il vacilla sur ses jambes.

Même si elle était un peu vexée que son cher et tendre ait prévu la pénurie de dessert, Susan lui fut gré de son intervention.

* * *

Une demi-heure et quelques invités plus tard, les conversations battaient leur plein.

Dean, Hannah et Zacharias parlaient politique ; Tom décrivait avec force détails à Adrian, Seamus, Draco et Oliver ses exploits de Batteur (même si cela n'avait pas empêché sa maison de perdre tous leurs matchs de début de saison, mais leur Capitaine n'avait _aucun_ sens de la stratégie) ; Blaise racontait son dernier procès (remporté haut la main, bien évidemment) à une Lynn captivée ; Padma, très enthousiaste, expliquait à Theodore qu'il avait affaire à une fan de ses romans d'espionnage, et lui demandait s'il ne voyait pas d'objection à lui dédicacer son prochain ouvrage.

Astoria, réservée, observait tout ce petit monde.

Lorsqu'on sonna à la porte, Susan et Hannah furent les premières à se précipiter :

-Ella !

La nouvelle venue avait le teint hâlé et les cheveux coupés courts, à hauteur des épaules.

-Où est Tom ? réclama-t-elle. Salut, bonhomme, fit-elle en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Zach, tu as une mine superbe ! Théo, quelle bonne surprise !

Et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête devant Oliver.

-Tiens, une revenante ! Comment c'était, Katmandou ? Chaud et ensoleillé ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Sans doute plus qu'Oslo. Quand ton équipe a affronté les Cerfs-Volants de Karajosk, il faisait dans les -4°C, si je ne m'abuse ? le taquina-t-elle.

-Au moins, on garde la tête froide. Alors que sous les tropiques, on sombre dans une torpeur telle qu'on a la flemme d'envoyer un malheureux hibou à ceux qui sont restés dans l'hémisphère Nord…à moins qu'on ne les ait carrément oubliés ! dit-il avec humeur.

-Je t'ai écrit ! s'indigna Eloïse, qui mettait un point d'honneur à être une correspondante fidèle.

-Oh oui, tu m'as écrit, répondit doucereusement Oliver. Une fois. Pour me dire que tu étais bien arrivée !

L'expérience ayant appris à Adrian à ne plus jouer les médiateurs, il s'abstint de le faire. Les autres suivirent son exemple et reprirent le fil de leurs discussions.

Susan se retint d'hurler.

C'était tellement évident, quoi qu'Hannah en dise, que leurs joutes verbales étaient pour ces deux-là le moyen d'évacuer la tension sexuelle qui menaçait d'exploser

_Mais embrassez-vous à la fin, ça nous fera des vacances !_

Tom interpréta de travers le mécontentement qui se lisait sur le visage de Susan :

-Ne t'en fais pas, chuchota-t-il avec des mines de conspirateurs. C'est sa façon à lui de lui dire qu'elle lui a manqué.

Au moins, quelqu'un était de son côté.

* * *

Les garçons étant occupés à pronostiquer les résultats de la Coupe nationale de Quidditch, Padma vint s'asseoir auprès d'Astoria.

-Vous êtes bien discrète. Tout va bien ?

Elle suivit le regard de la jeune femme, posé sur Susan, Hannah et Eloïse. Les trois amies faisaient bande à part :

-Il faut les excuser. Elles ne nous consacrent pas beaucoup d'attention à présent, mais Susan et Hannah n'ont pas vu Eloïse depuis des mois. Elles sont unies comme les doigts de la main, précisa-t-elle après une pause.

-Je comprends, dit Astoria.

-Elles ne le font pas exprès. Moi-même, je suis proche d'elles, je suis la marraine de Lynn, mais ces trois-là partagent des choses qu'elles ne partagent avec personne d'autre.

-Je les envie, soupira Astoria. Je ne veux pas être jalouse, mais elles sont si…si heureuses ! Si jeunes, et elles ont tout pour elles !

-Cela n'a pas toujours été le cas, répliqua Padma. Elles ont traversé des moments difficiles, il y a quatre ans.

-Toutes les trois ? interrogea Astoria, incrédule.

- Susan en particulier, précisa Padma.

* * *

-Je dois y aller, dit Dean, qui était invité ailleurs. Eloïse, tu restes sur Londres cette semaine ? Gaby serait ravie de te rencontrer. Pour ta prochaine mission, ce serait pas mal pour toi de pouvoir te recommander d'une connaissance commune.

-C'est gentil de le proposer !

Susan profita de ce moment pour glisser à Hannah :

-Je te l'ai bien dit !

-Quoi donc ?

-La jupe d'Eloïse ?

-Eh bien ?

-C'est une jupe écossaise ! assena Susan, triomphante.

-Ce n'est pas parce qu'Oliver est originaire de ces contrées que tu dois t'imaginer…

-C'est son inconscient qui parle ! C'est un lapsus freudien !

-Sue, c'est une jupe et on a juré de ne plus se mêler de la vie sentimentale d'Ella.

Observant l'échange du coin de l'œil, Padma se pencha vers sa voisine :

-Tu verras, on s'attache à elles très vite. Du moins, ça a été mon cas. Avec elles, j'ai rarement eu le loisir de m'ennuyer. Autre bonus, j'ai rencontré mon petit ami par leur intermédiaire.

* * *

L'air froid fit du bien à Hannah. Quelques instants plus tard, elle l'entendit approcher.

-C'est bientôt l'heure du déballage des cadeaux, mais je préfère que tu ouvres le tien maintenant.

-Je me moque du cadeau ! Je veux qu'on parle de ce qui s'est passé hier soir.

-S'il-te-plaît, Hannah. Je ne te demanderai pas de le faire si ce n'était pas important.

A contrecœur, elle céda.

-Merci pour cet… allume-cigare ? demanda-t-elle, plaisantant à demi.

Il lui prit l'objet des mains :

-Ceci, dit-il, est un éteignoir, ou déluminateur. Comme son nom l'indique, il permet d'éteindre toutes les lumières à la ronde, qui sont conservées dans cet « allume-cigare » jusqu'à ce que tu l'actionnes de nouveau. Dans ton cas…L'avantage stratégique que cela te donne sur un adversaire saute aux yeux, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle voulut parler, mais il poursuivit :

-Toute aussi utile, la fonction qui te permet d'entendre les conversations dans lesquelles ton nom est mentionné. Ce qui arrivera souvent après ta promotion…puisque chacun sait que le poste qu'on t'a confié est traditionnellement attribué à un potentiel directeur du département des Aurors. On te confiera des missions dangereuses, tu recevras plus de menaces de mort qu'un simple Auror, tu seras plus exposée en cas d'échec.

Sa voix se serra :

- Tous tes prédécesseurs ont été la cible d'assassinats, certains y sont restés…D'où, comme je le disais, l'intérêt de cet objet, qui te permet d'entendre les discussions qui te concernent, et aussi de localiser les gens qui parlent de toi. S'ils projettent de te faire passer de vie à trépas, l'éteignoir est un bon moyen de contrecarrer leurs plans.

Hannah se jeta dans ses bras. Il protesta faiblement :

-Je ne t'ai pas expliqué le mécanisme…pour les rejoindre.

-Plus tard. C'était donc ça…tu avais peur pour moi ? Mais j'ai toujours été Auror. J'ai toujours été en danger !

-Mais tu le seras encore plus à présent, murmura-t-il. Il y a quatre ans, j'ai failli te perdre. Tu as déjà oublié ? Moi pas. Tu t'es habituée au danger. Tu le côtoies tous les jours. Moi, je mène ma petite vie confortable et je ne m'habituerai jamais à l'idée de te perdre.

Elle le regarda bien en face :

-Après tout ce que nous avons enduré pour être ensemble, tu crois que je les laisserais me tuer facilement ? Moi non plus, je ne veux pas te perdre. Je veux vivre ! Vivre avec toi ! Avec ou sans éteignoir !

-Ne dénigre pas mon cadeau de Noël, s'indigna-t-il comiquement. Avec le mal de chien que je me suis donné pour l'acquérir, tu as intérêt à l'utiliser !

La curiosité d'Hannah prit le dessus :

-C'est rare ?

-Plutôt ! Il en existe moins d'une douzaine dans le monde.

-Comment t'es-tu débrouillé pour… ? Non, ne me le dis pas. Je préfère ne pas savoir.

A son expression, elle comprit qu'il valait mieux ne pas y regarder de trop près.

Il confirma ses soupçons :

-En effet, je ne veux pas compromettre ton intégrité.

-_Caro_ ? souffla-t-elle doucement.

-_Cara ?_ répondit-il sans cynisme.

-Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime plus.

* * *

-Elles ont des métiers qui les passionnent, des hommes qui les aiment- enfin, je ne sais pas si Eloïse a quelqu'un… Mais elles ont tout pour elles ! résuma Astoria. Quand on voit leurs couples, par exemple : Hannah et son petit ami, c'est une évidence ! Pour Susan, c'est comme si cela avait toujours été écrit !

Padma fut prise d'un fou rire :

-On ne t'a jamais raconté ce qui s'est passé au mariage de Susan, n'est-ce pas ?

Au signe de tête négatif que fit Astoria, Padma entama un récit long et confus.

* * *

-Si j'ai le mal du pays ? répéta Oliver à une question d'Adrian. Non, pas trop. Mes coéquipiers sont sympa, de vrais pros. Et j'ai des amis qui habitent dans la région. Je les vois régulièrement.

-Et ton livre va être décliné en séries ? C'est une excellente nouvelle ! J'imagine que tu as demandé un droit de regard sur l'adaptation, s'inquiéta Eloïse.

-Regarde-les, glissa Hannah à Susan. Je n'ai jamais compris la faiblesse d'Ella pour Nott.

-Sa tolérance pour les Serpentards vicieux la perdra, soupira Susan, songeant à Flint et à Nott.

-Elle est Poursuiveuse pour les Busards de Heidelberg, toujours aussi douée. L'autre travaille dans une réserve de Dragons, en Roumanie, poursuivait Oliver.

Eloïse se leva brusquement et lança :

-Je crois qu'une jeune demoiselle s'impatiente, à juste titre !

En effet, Lynn ne tenait plus en place.

- Si on découvrait nos cadeaux, maintenant ?

-Ah, tout de même ! approuva bruyamment Draco.

-J'étais pourtant aux premières loges, acheva Padma à voix basse, et aujourd'hui, j'ignore encore ce qui s'est vraiment passé. Seamus a recensé au moins seize versions différentes des événements.

Blaise entendit ces paroles et eut un petit sourire, ayant sa propre version des faits. Tout le groupe ignorait quel rôle il avait joué dans le déroulement des événements. Mais il avait juré le secret à une certaine personne, et il tiendrait parole.

* * *

Parmi les cadeaux offerts ce soir-là, il y eut de grands classiques : le best-of de Cdf (pas moins de sept exemplaires jonchaient le sol), des jeux de Bavboules, des Rapeltout, des cartes collector de Chocogrenouilles, des Scrutoscopes, les plus grands hits des Bizarr'Sisters (qui réveilla la nostalgie de plusieurs adultes pour la plus grande incompréhension de Tom qui jugeait cette musique « kitsch »).

Les plus gourmands- Adrian, Draco et Seamus, pour ne pas les nommer- attaquèrent sur le champ les assortiments de chez Honeydukes dont on leur avait fait présent.

-Tu en veux, Lynnie ? demanda Adrian qui fut pris au mot.

Entre les pages de _La Bible du batteur_, de Brutus Scrimegour, Tom eut la surprise de trouver deux places pour le match de l'Orgueil de Portree contre les Flèches d'Appleby. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à hurler ses remerciements à son généreux bienfaiteur, Eloïse le prit à part :

- Pas un mot ! Oliver ne doit rien savoir.

-Ella ! Mais comment as-tu fait ?

-Un ami me les a envoyées.

-Quel ami ? s'enquit Tom, soupçonneux. Et pourquoi… ?

-Tom, le coupa doucement Eloïse. Tu trouves un adulte qui peut t'accompagner, parce que je serai en mission et qu'Oliver retournera dans son club, et tu profites de ces places en toute sérénité.

Tom hésita. Il devinait qu'un certain batteur de l'Orgueil de Portree était derrière ce geste généreux, et qu'Oliver n'approuverait pas, mais alors pas du tout.

-Des places en tribune, Tom, chantonna Eloïse.

Rien que pour cette fois, il mettrait sa loyauté en sourdine.

-Un abonnement d'un an au _Chicaneur_, lut Seamus. Merci, Zach !

Padma reçut le dernier tome de la série _Rencontres enchantées_ de Fifi La Folle, à l'eau de rose mais terriblement envoûtant. Elle sourit à son petit ami qui connaissait sa faiblesse pour les romances contrariées.

Si Susan fut de prime abord un peu moins ravie par le choix de son époux : un ouvrage intitulé _Prédire l'imprévisible : protégez-vous contre les chocs, _elle reconnut de bonne grâce que ce présent ne lui ferait pas défaut.

Blaise reçut un Voltiflor- _« Merci, Draco. J'avais un besoin pressant d'orner mon bureau d'une plante inoffensive dont l'aspect extérieur rappelle à mes clients le Filet du Diable »-_, Zacharias admira son nouveau jeu d'échecs aux pièces finement ciselées et Theodore, la figurine animée d'un Strangulot hideux, mais de collection car produite en édition limitée (Draco se flattait de faire des présents uniques en leur genre).

Eloïse avait ramené à Hannah et Susan deux amulettes en bronze, engravés de motifs compliqués.

-J'ai le même, expliqua-t-elle. C'est de la pacotille, mais je les trouvais jolis, et dans le village sorcier qui les produit, on raconte qu'elles protègent du mauvais sort.

-Bien entendu, ce n'est pas pour cette raison que tu nous les offres, dit Hannah, l'œil pétillant.

-Bien sûr que non, gloussa Susan.

Astoria eut la nette impression que trois sorciers avaient secoué la tête d'un air accablé _en même temps. _

Elle trouva également étrange que quelqu'un ait offert à Eloïse un tee-shirt trop large pour elle, dont l'imprimé consistait en un dragon à l'aspect formidable qui crachait du feu à intervalles réguliers, et encore plus étrange le sourire d'Eloïse lorsqu'elle l'avait découvert.

* * *

Le champagne aidant, les langues se déliaient, et comme les absents avaient toujours tort, on cancana sec :

-Eloïse sort avec quelqu'un ? demanda Astoria.

-Non, fit Padma, catégorique. Elle ne nous le cacherait pas. Mais il y a comme…un _passé _entre Oliver et elle. Hannah en sait sans doute plus à ce sujet que moi.

Hannah but une gorgée de cidre chaud, puis commença, hésitante :

-Il y a quelques années, Susan était persuadée qu'il y avait une étincelle entre eux. Mon avis, c'est qu'il est possible que quelque chose se soit passé entre eux, bien que nous n'en ayons aucune preuve tangible.

Voilà donc ce que donnait une Auror légèrement pompette rompue aux subtilités du « ni oui, ni non », songea Astoria.

Zacharias, ses cheveux plus rebelles encore que de coutume, se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil à côté de Padma :

-De quoi cause-t-on ?

-D'Eloïse et Oliver, le renseigna Padma.

-Oh non, encore cette histoire !

Il s'éloigna en grommelant quelque chose sur les gens qui feraient mieux de s'occuper de leurs affaires au lieu de fourrer le nez dans celles des autres, et Seamus prit sa place.

Theodore défiait Astoria aux échecs. Draco commentait chaque mouvement des adversaires et essuyait les rebuffades d'Astoria qu'il condescendait à conseiller. Blaise, Adrian et Tom initiaient Lynn aux joies des Bavboules, sous le regard résigné de Susan qui se prépara à user du _Récurvite_ sur sa fille trop enthousiaste. Theodore, qui avait déjà visité l'est et le centre de l'Europe, échangeait ses impressions de voyage avec Oliver.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? questionna Astoria alors que Seamus tirait de sa poche un petit carnet vert.

-Le carnet des paris, dit solennellement le jeune homme. Hannah, tu maintiens ta position sur la répartition de Lynn ? Tu as jusqu'au 31 décembre pour changer d'avis !

-Mais sa répartition n'aura pas lieu avant des années ! chuchota Astoria.

-Plus on parie tôt, plus on prend de risques, répondit Padma. Plus on prend de risques, plus les récompenses sont élevées.

-Et vous pariez…sur votre propre vie et celle de vos amis ?

-Oui, dit simplement Padma.

Puis, réalisant que ses paroles choquaient Astoria, elle se justifia :

-Tout a commencé avec Cdf, tu sais, le feuilleton ? Jusqu'au jour où Seamus s'est rendu compte que c'était bien plus excitant et imprévisible de parier sur le cours de nos vies. En plus, on ne joue pas d'argent. Juste des dîners à _La fourchette de Merlin_, la plupart du temps. –_Honnêtement_, Hannah ? Tu restes sur Serpentard ? protesta Seamus.

-Ne commets pas l'erreur de sous-estimer l'influence de son parrain dans la formation intellectuelle de Lynn, répliqua la jeune femme.

Astoria protesta :

-Vous me faites marcher. Vous ne prenez pas de paris sur les choses les plus sérieuses.

-Tu plaisantes ? s'exclama Seamus. J'ai pris les paris sur le mariage de Susan.

-Mes oreilles sifflent, dit l'intéressée en s'approchant d'eux. On parle de moi ?

-De nos paris sur ton mariage, dit le bookmaker.

Susan se prit la tête entre les mains :

-Je n'en reviens toujours pas que vous ayez osé faire ça.

-Vu la tournure qu'ont pris les événements, on peut dire qu'on a eu le nez creux !

* * *

Ainsi, il se souvenait de cette nuit-là, quatre ans auparavant ; le tee-shirt en était la preuve.

Eloïse froissa la note qui l'accompagnait :

_Comme tu apprécies mes tee-shirts, je t'en ai pris un à ma taille._

_PS Ce n'est pas une manœuvre pour que tu me rendes les miens._

D'accord, _à l'occasion_, il lui était arrivé d'emprunter des tee-shirts lui appartenant pour dormir, parce qu'ils étaient confortables. Ensuite, machinalement, elle les avait fourré dans sa valise quand elle était partie en mission, toujours parce qu'ils étaient confortables et pratiques (et non parce qu'ils lui rappelaient leur propriétaire.). Si elle ne les avait toujours pas rendus, c'était par simple omission : elle avait enchaîné les voyages professionnels et ses tee-shirts l'avaient suivie.

_Dix minutes plus tard…_

_Alerte ! Alerte ! Alerte !_

Eloïse s'était juré de ne plus recommencer. La rechute fut terrible.

Il l'avait rejointe dans la nuit étoilée et avait commenté sur la branche de gui que Susan avait placée sous le porche d'entrée, aux côtés d'une lanterne à la lueur tremblotante (c'était du gui non enchanté, suite à de nombreuses réclamations).

-C'est la tradition, avait-il dit.

-Si la tradition l'exige, alors ! avait-elle répondu.

C'était censé être innocent, un baiser pour rire entre deux bons amis. Cela l'avait été, en effet. Au début.

Ils s'étaient séparés, et Eloïse ressentait un douloureux mélange de soulagement et de regret, quand un coup de vent plaqua plusieurs mèches contre sa joue, obscurcissant sa vision et lui octroyant quelques secondes de répit ; mais avant qu'elle ait pu s'en réjouir, il replaça avec douceur les mèches rebelles derrière son oreille. Ce simple contact eut raison de ses dernières défenses.

Un instant plus tard, les bras autour de son cou, elle murmura contre ses lèvres :

-Le champagne nous est monté à la tête.

-Je ne suis pas saoul, dit-il. Et toi ?

Stupéfaite, elle se dégagea, cherchant une réponse appropriée.

-Ella !

Sauvée par la petite Lynn, elle fit ce qu'elle faisait de mieux en de telles circonstances :

-Lynn m'appelle.

Elle prit la fuite.

La situation devenait préoccupante. Tomber sur les lèvres d'un ami une fois, c'était un accident ; deux fois, une coïncidence malheureuse ; trois fois, vous deviez prendre vos responsabilités. Cela avait débuté par des gamineries inoffensives : ce n'était pas une pauvre branche de gui qui allait les intimider ! Et dans l'euphorie de la Nouvelle année, qu'était-ce à tout prendre qu'un baiser ?

Si elle y réfléchissait bien, cela faisait trois ans qu'Eloïse n'avait pas passé l'année sans avoir connu un « instant d'égarement » avec lui. Plus inquiétant encore, en de rares occurrences, il leur était arrivé de céder à cette impulsion irrationnelle _hors des périodes consacrées à cet effet. _Si on n'y mettait pas le holà, elle serait bientôt à court de prétextes.

Elle en avait assez. Chaque année, elle prenait la bonne résolution de se tenir à l'écart de lui. (et chaque année, elle échouait).

Pourtant, elle était bien placée pour savoir qu'il n'éprouvait rien de sérieux pour elle, que ces baisers étaient donnés en toute amitié. Elle ne pouvait blâmer qu'elle-même si son stupide, stupide palpitant battait la chamade durant ces instants volés.

Il y avait tellement de bonnes raisons à ce qu'elle n'entretînt aucun espoir qu'elle aurait pu en faire une liste.

Un peu plus de trois ans auparavant, elle avait eu la bêtise de tomber amoureuse et en avait eu le cœur brisé. Hors de question de commettre la même erreur une seconde fois, qui plus est avec _lui._

Avec un peu de chance, les quelques sentiments qu'elle éprouvait encore à son égard lui passeraient et au Noël suivant, elle soutiendrait son regard en toute sérénité.

* * *

*****

-Je me demande si le prochain Noël sera meilleur, dit Susan à son mari, une fois les invités partis.

-As-tu déjà entendu la devise du poète « Attendre et espérer ». ? répondit ce dernier, écroulé sur le sofa.

Susan eut une moue boudeuse :

-Je n'aime pas attendre.

-Dis-toi que la surprise en vaudra la peine.

Susan resta un moment silencieuse, puis décréta :

-En tout cas, je réussirai mon pudding cette fois-ci !

Par un caprice étrange du destin, la persévérance de Susan allait être récompensée.

* * *

**_Note de l'auteur:_**

_-comme cette histoire a commencé depuis un petit moment et que je sais que cela n'avance pas très vite, je voulais vous prouver que je sais où je vais :) Tous les éléments inconnus et passés glissés dans cet OS vont être abordés, tôt ou tard, dans BAM- voilà pour les fans de spoilers._

_-n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos spéculations, impressions, regrets... J'ai pas mal cogité sur ce "flash forward" et je veux savoir s'il répond à vos attentes._

_-les dernières lignes font référence à une autre vignette post BAM, qui sera intitulée "Christmas Pudding". (oui, j'ai même les titres ^^)_


	7. Ce que Dean et Zacharias savaient

Merci à **Basmoka, Dong d'Esperluette, Niris, Noriane, nobuta, Kiwi le Smoothie, Sellesta, Endless77, perrinette, LaLouisaBlack **& **analaura** pour leurs encouragements ! Je vous répondrai sur livejournal en même temps que je répondrai aux reviews du chapitre 26, donc quand je posterai le chapitre 27 :)

Ci-dessous deux courtes vignettes évoquées dans le chapitre 26, j'espère qu'elles vous amuseront!

* * *

**Vignette # 1 : ****Ce que Dean et Zacharias savaient**

_**Paisibles collines servant de terrain de Quidditch à notre petit groupe, dimanche- 10h07**_

Le match était censé être informel : une partie improvisée, à trois contre trois. Les joueurs se recrutaient parmi le petit groupe qui avait choisi l'appartement d'Eloïse, Oliver et Adrian comme point de ralliement et alors que leurs camarades occupaient le canapé du salon, fascinés par le soap à succès du moment « Cœurs de Fondateurs », eux avaient choisi de se dégourdir les muscles et de sortir le souaffle.

Ils étaient cinq, nota Dean : Draco (que Blaise leur avait pour ainsi dire confié avec empressement, telle une mère surbookée soulagée de trouver une garderie pour son petit monstre turbulent), Zacharias (« Cdf », soit on aimait, soit on détestait. Zacharias, clairement, détestait), Seamus (il n'avait aucun pari en cours sur l'issue des intrigues de Cdf, d'où son manque d'intérêt pour les épisodes de cette semaine), Oliver (quelle surprise…), et lui-même.

Mais il manquait un sixième joueur pour que la partie à trois contre trois fût équitable.

Zacharias s'était alors chargé de convaincre Eloïse (qui elle aussi, détestait Cdf) de les rejoindre. Eloïse avait accepté, et Oliver, d'autorité, avait formé les équipes :

-Seamus, Zacharias, Draco : vous jouerez ensemble. Je serai dans l'équipe de Dean et d'Eloïse, pour rééquilibrer.

Dean avait croisé le regard d'Eloïse : comme lui, cette évaluation de leurs talents plus modestes, bien que juste, ne lui avait guère plu- mais le match commençait.

* * *

_**Paisibles collines servant de terrain de Quidditch à notre petit groupe, dimanche- 10h22**_

Oliver passa en un coup de vent près de ses coéquipiers :

-Dean, Eloïse, faucon, puis Parkin sur contre-attaque.

Sur ces murmures, il s'en alla disputer le Souaffle à Seamus.

* * *

_**Paisibles collines servant de terrain de Quidditch à notre petit groupe, dimanche- 10h**__**26**_

-Vous étiez où ? J'étais seul sur ma pince de Parkin !

-Ah, c'était ça, fit Dean.

-La quoi ? reprit Eloïse. Moi, j'en étais restée à l'attaque en faucon.

-C'était sa première indication, mais ensuite, il voulait que l'on prenne le poursuiveur adverse entre deux feux, et que le troisième lui fonce dessus pour qu'il lâche le Souaffle, expliqua Dean. Si tu avais précisé « pince », reprocha-t-il à Oliver, je crois que ç'aurait été plus clair.

-Et si tu avais dit « prenez le teneur du Souaffle en cisaille et je m'occupe de foncer sur lui », cela aurait été limpide, assena Eloïse.

Oliver les contempla avec effarement :

-Vous ne connaissez pas la pince de Parkin ?

-De nom. Oui. Sur le papier, je vois ce que c'est, mais là, tout à l'heure, dans le feu de l'action…hésita Dean.

-Non, trancha Eloïse. Je ne connais pas la terminologie exacte de toutes les techniques de Quidditch, mais du moment qu'on me décrit avec des noms, des verbes, des compléments et des adjectifs ce qu'il faut faire, je ne me débrouillerai pas plus mal qu'une autre. Peut-être pas mieux, concéda-t-elle, mais pas beaucoup pire.

-Ohé ! on reprend le match ? relança Seamus.

-Vous déclarez forfait ? fanfaronna Draco.

* * *

_**Paisibles collines servant de terrain de Quidditch à notre petit groupe, dimanche- 10h**__**29**_

Passe arrière d'Oliver, Eloïse récupéra le Souaffle. Seamus « marquait » Dean, Draco et Zacharias se tenaient prêts à intercepter le Souaffle si elle essayait de le repasser à Oliver…

-Tire ! cria celui-ci.

Le stress montait- elle n'était pas la mieux placée, pour que le Souaffle rentrât dans l'anneau, il fallait qu'elle visât selon un angle précis…peut-être un angle à soixante degrés…

-Midgen !

Le Souaffle passa au-dessus de l'anneau.

-Tu réfléchis trop, commenta Dean.

-Ne vise pas l'anneau vise l'intérieur, conseilla Oliver. Et ne prends pas plus de trois secondes pour tirer- c'est quelque chose qui se fait instinctivement.

-Et si je passe à côté ? ou au-dessus ? Je ne peux pas être précise en moins de trois secondes ! protesta Eloïse.

-L'instinct, répéta Oliver d'un ton définitif.

* * *

_**Paisibles collines servant de terrain de Quidditch à notre petit groupe, dimanche- 10h**__**34**_

-Dean, pourquoi tu n'as pas récupéré le Souaffle ?

-Mais tu volais en chandelle…je croyais que tu allais marquer un but.

-Tu volais au-dessus de moi, je me suis dit : « très bien, c'est la feinte de Porskoff ».

-Ce n'était pas une tentative de feinte de Porskoff ! clarifia Dean.

-Eh bien, ça aurait dû ! riposta Oliver.

* * *

_**Paisibles collines servant de terrain de Quidditch à notre petit groupe, dimanche- 10h41**_

-Tu sais, Eloïse, tu aurais pu reprendre le Souaffle en faisant une petite pirouette sur ton balai- c'est très simple à exécuter, tu sais- comme une roulade du paresseux.

-Ha ! fit Eloïse. Ha !

-Pourquoi ce ricanement ?

-Parce que je sais ce qu'est une roulade du paresseux, mais comme je n'ai aucune envie de jouer les acrobates de l'air et de m'écraser au sol comme un zeppelin dégonflé (« un quoi ? » fit Oliver), je ne vais pas le tenter.

* * *

_**Paisibles collines servant de terrain de Quidditch à notre petit groupe, dimanche- 11h38**_

Le trio Draco-Seamus-Zacharias remporta le match et célébra sa victoire avec un manque de modestie flagrant. Oliver, sans se démonter, briefa ses coéquipiers sur leurs faiblesses :

-Dean, il faudrait plus d'audace dans ton jeu. Eloïse, tu es handicapée par la façon dont tu te cramponnes à ton balai- fais- lui confiance.

-Confiance ? C'est un objet ensorcelé, Oliver !

-Fais-lui confiance, et tu seras plus libre dans tes mouvements pour te concentrer sur le Souaffle. Ton vol manque de fluidité.

(Et ainsi de suite pendant neuf minutes…)

* * *

_**Paisibles collines servant de terrain de Quidditch à notre petit groupe, dimanche- 1**__**1h47**_

-Ce qu'il m'énerve avec ses « fais-confiance au balai » !

Dean acquiesça :

-Quand on a découvert le Quidditch sur le tard, on a du mal à s'y faire. On n'est pas habitué à voler sans filet.

-Sauf Harry Potter, soupira Eloïse.

-C'est le Survivant, l'Elu. Etre naturellement doué au Quidditch, c'est la moindre des choses dans son cas, plaisanta Dean, et il eut la satisfaction de voir Eloïse sourire.

-Les remarques d'Oliver sont vexantes, mais cela ne me dérange pas plus que ça. (Dean en doutait, mais il laissa couler). Je souhaiterais juste qu'il comprenne que ce n'est pas aussi facile qu'il le croit.

-J'ai une idée, fit Dean.

* * *

_**Paisibles collines servant de terrain de Quidditch à notre petit groupe, **__**le dimanche suivant- 10h22**_

- Je ne compromettrai pas ma dignité. Pas question que je joue à ce jeu de moldus, critiqua Draco.

-Tu fais bien, parce que tu perdrais, riposta Dean.

-Je passe mon tour- mais j'arbitre, fit Seamus, qui connaissait les règles grâce à Dean et se fit fort de les expliquer à Oliver et Zacharias.

-Tout est clair ? Ok, Eloïse et moi, contre Oliver et Zacharias, déclara Dean.

Et le ballon fut mis en jeu.

* * *

-Tsk, mauvais jeu de jambes, Oliver ! critiqua Eloïse alors que Dean récupérait le ballon qu'il avait laissé échapper.

Le tandem Dean/Eloïse écrasa ses adversaires par des passes dégagées et élégantes. Zacharias marquait des tendances à l'essoufflement et Oliver, en dépit de sa meilleure forme physique, tel l'albatross du poème, était aussi brillant dans les airs que médiocre sur la terre.

-Faute ! Il y faute, Monsieur l'arbitre ! s'écria Zacharias.

Oliver, étalé de tout son long, jeta un regard incrédule à Eloïse, qui était elle aussi étendue à terre, une jambe repliée :

-Tu l'as fait exprès ?

Ainsi sollicité, Seamus réprima une envie de rire :

-C'était un tacle réglementaire.

* * *

-Dean. C'était une idée _brillante,_ le félicita Eloïse.

Ils eurent un regard en coulisse vers Zacharias et Oliver, complètement défaits (donner le score final serait faire preuve de manque de charité).

* * *

_**Paisibles collines servant de terrain de Quidditch à notre petit groupe,**__** samedi- 7h07**_

Avec une énergie féroce, Oliver s'était mis en tête de remettre à niveau ses coéquipiers du dimanche. Dean avait accepté, et s'en mordait les doigts à présent. En effet, c'était sympa d'avoir un « tuteur » es Quidditch, mais ces sessions aux aurores, avec un instructeur débordant de vitalité, l'épuisaient rapidement.

-Maintenant, lâche le balai d'une main, et replie les genoux.

-Ce seront mes seuls supports ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je te tiens en attendant, je ne te lâcherai que lorsque tu seras sûre que tu te maintiens seule, d'accord ?

Eloïse, quant à elle, avait une revanche à prendre (et, ainsi que Dean l'avait découvert, un esprit de compétition fort vif). D'où cette scène surréaliste : Eloïse, lévitant à un mètre et des poussières au-dessus du sol, faisant le cochon pendu sur son balai, prélude lointain à une roulade du paresseux.

* * *

_**Paisibles collines servant de terrain de Quidditch à notre petit groupe, dimanche- 10h**__**48**_

-J'ai marqué ! J'ai marqué !

Avec une exubérance qui ne lui était pas caractéristique, Eloïse leva les bras en un geste victorieux, avant de se rappeler qu'elle n'était pas encore tout à fait prête à faire le cochon pendu à cette hauteur.

-Pas la peine d'en faire un fromage, grommela Draco, mais Dean et Oliver l'ignorèrent.

-Je n'y crois pas, je n'ai pas réfléchi, j'ai juste lancé la balle…

-Le Souaffle, corrigea Oliver en un réflexe.

-Et hop ! dans l'anneau !

Dean, quant à lui, était assez fier de sa tremblante de Woollongong.

-A ce rythme-là, la semaine prochaine, on pourra modifier la composition des équipes sans souci ! commenta Oliver, satisfait de ses élèves.

* * *

_**Paisibles collines servant de terrain de Quidditch à notre petit groupe, **__**le dimanche suivant- 13h49**_

Cela avait été un beau match, âprement disputé. Dean n'avait jamais été dans une forme aussi excellente quant à Eloïse, elle semblait particulièrement remontée (contre quoi, contre qui ? Dean l'ignorait. Il supposait que cela avait un rapport avec le travail de la jeune femme, ou sa vie privée ?) et avait une façon vengeresse d'empoigner le Souaffle et de le lancer dans les anneaux qui laissait à penser qu'elle se déchargeait d'une foule de soucis et de frustrations. Quand le match cessa (tous les joueurs avaient faim), Dean remarqua que ses yeux brillaient, et qu'elle était d'humeur particulièrement enjouée. Elle apostropha Oliver avec un large sourire:

-Tu peux changer d'équipe, à présent, si tu le souhaites- maintenant que notre niveau s'est amélioré.

Oliver sourit en retour :

-On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne, professa-t-il.

-Alors, je ne suis plus un poids mort ? questionna-t-elle avec candeur, les mains sur les hanches.

-Est-ce qu'il réalise qu'elle flirte avec lui ? murmura Dean, en croyant à peine ses yeux : son regard pétillant, ses sourires lumineux quand elle parlait avec Oliver- comment ne l'avait-il pas remarqué plus tôt, lui qui se targuait d'être un fin observateur ?

-Est-ce qu'elle réalise qu'elle est en train de flirter ? répondit en écho Zacharias qui était à ses côtés, le front soucieux.

* * *

**Vignette #2 : ****Le Plan de Blaise Zabini**

De tous les clubs plus ou moins secrets qui pullulaient à Poudlard, le « Cobra's Club » était l'un des plus respectés et élitistes parmi les Serpentards, qui aimaient donner des noms de serpents à leurs associations. Des clubs rivaux s'étaient formés au fil du temps, sans rencontrer de succès véritable. Le Clan des Orvets avait fait long feu, miné par des querelles internes : certains de ses membres rechignaient à faire partie d'un clan (« nous ne formons pas de tribu, nous n'avons pas de totem de guerre » ), les autres avaient découvert que si l'orvet était bien un serpent, il était aussi petit et inoffensif or, ils n'avaient pas la moindre envie d'être assimilés à une petite bestiole inoffensive. Quant à la perfide « Société du Cobra Royal », elle avait vite été boudée et moquée par les aficionados du Cobra original. L'opinion générale des Serpentards, bien qu'accoutumée aux coups bas, jugeait le procédé mesquin.

Le Cobra's Club, auquel avaient appartenu Blaise et Draco, offrait à ses membres des activités agréables, diverses et variées : poker menteur, initiation au duel sorcier, buffets…

C'était l'ancien secrétaire général du Cobra's Club, le sémillant Terrence Higgs, que Blaise avait contacté pour résoudre ses problèmes de cœur. Il lui avait demandé, et c'était une faveur très importante, l'accès à un manuel mythique, enrichi par les expériences romantiques de dizaines de cobras sur plusieurs générations.

-Tu ne l'auras pas, lâcha Draco. Higgs a toujours obstinément refusé de me le prêter.

-Mais Higgs pense que tu as acheté sa place d'attrapeur avec les balais que ton père a offert à l'équipe. Sans compter que tu lui as tapé sur les nerfs pendant des années, en réclamant des privilèges à cors et à cris.

-Qu'as-tu fait de plus que moi ?

-Ses devoirs d'Arithmancie, répliqua Blaise.

Quelques jours plus tard, un hibou déposa le manuel convoité sur la table de la salle à manger du manoir Zabini. Blaise s'en empara et lut l'intitulé du premier chapitre :

-_Comment se faire désirer : sois inaccessible._

Ainsi que l'en attestaient les commentaires, addendum et annotations en marge de générations de Serpentards, ces méthodes avaient fait leurs preuves. Hannah ne lui échapperait pas.

* * *

_-J'espère que cela vous a plu!_

_-Dans les prochaines coulisses, ainsi que certains d'entre vous l'ont deviné, un accès inédit aux _Carnets du Dr. Gerald Weston, Psychomage certifié...


	8. Carnets du Dr Weston

Grand merci à **Dong d'Esperluette, analaura & Alixe** pour avoir pris le temps de laisser une review ! J'espère que, bien que plus court que prévu, cet aperçu des carnets du Dr Weston vous amusera !

* * *

Extrait des carnets du Dr. Weston

_Jeudi, matin _

En thérapie : Mr. Eustache Abercrombie

E.A. s'est lancé dans la description détaillée du rêve qu'il a fait la nuit passée.

Ai pensé : « oh, non, encore un », avant de me remettre et de l'inviter à m'en dire davantage.

E.A. ne s'est pas fait prier. Cette fois, a rêvé d'un poulpe géant qui dégustait des sushis.

-Je me suis réveillé en sueur. J'étais proprement terrifié par l'image de ses deux tentacules qui s'emparaient des pièces de sushis et les portaient à sa…sa gueule ? son bec ? ses lèvres ?

Ai été incapable de l'éclairer sur la terminologie adéquate. La morphologie des poulpes, qui plus est géants, ne m'est guère familière.

-Comment expliquez-vous la terreur que vous avez ressentie ?

E.A. a levé des yeux hantés.

-Voyons, Docteur ! Pensez au symbolisme !

Ai été tenté de lui dire que je classai ce rêve dans la catégorie « rêve prémonitoire », relevant du domaine de la divination. A nouveau, ai refréné ces paroles. E.A. souffrant de multiples phobies, d'épisodes maniaco-dépressifs et paranoïaques, il aurait été capable d'y lire l'annonce prochaine de sa mort brutale.

-Eustache, l'interprétation des rêves dans mon domaine est sujette à caution. Il est fort probable que votre inconscient ait rassemblé des éléments divers de la journée précédente dans ce rêve absurde.

E.A. a froncé les sourcils :

-Je n'ai vu aucun poulpe ce jour-là.

-Sinon, qu'avez-vous mangé ?

-Japonais, pourquoi ?

N'ai pas insisté. Ai demandé à E.A. comment il interprétait ce rêve et pourquoi ce dernier le terrifiait.

-Eh bien… Si l'on y réfléchit, le sushi, c'est du poisson cru, n'est-ce pas ? Quant au poulpe, c'est également une espèce marine, vous êtes d'accord ?

Ai hésité une fraction de seconde avant d'émettre un oui. Ne voyais pas où E.A. voulait en venir.

-Du cannibalisme, voilà ce que c'est ! Dans ce scénario, je m'identifie au sushi…Phagocyté par sa propre espèce ! Entouré de semblables qui sucent son sang et son énergie vitale jusqu'à la dernière goutte…

-Vous êtes stressé, Eustache.

-Phagocyté, Docteur…

Ai suggéré à E.A. de prendre congé. Ai fait miroiter les charmes de la nature, loin du stress de la vie citadine et des pressions de la vie professionnelle. Ai évoqué les joies simples d'un feu de camp, d'une tente plantée au cœur d'une forêt sauvage, coupé du monde, rompant des contacts humains trop exigeants, afin de se ressourcer, en communion avec la nature….

-J'ai peur des animaux. Depuis que je me suis fait mordre, tout petit, par à un Scroutt à pétard sauvage…

Ai soupiré intérieurement et griffonné une ordonnance pour des Potions apaisantes- et un brin désinhibantes. Au menu de la prochaine séance : déterminer quelles phobies sont les plus ancrées en E.A. afin de savoir auxquelles s'attaquer en priorité.

* * *

_Midi_

Looongue pause déjeuner. Ai dévoré salade au thon avec enthousiasme.

(refuse de penser à la tête d'E.A. s'il avait eu connaissance de mon menu).

* * *

_Après-midi_

En thérapie : Mr Blaise Zabini

Satisfait des progrès de B.Z. Long chemin parcouru depuis première séance. A la réflexion, « thérapie de groupe » en commun avec Mr. D. Malfoy (un groupe commence à partir de deux personnes), était une fausse bonne idée pour briser la glace. Ai heureusement rectifié le tir, assignant à chacun des sessions individuelles, B.Z. le jeudi, D.M. le vendredi.

B.Z. sujet intéressant. Complexe œdipien non résolu (à ce que j'ai compris, B.Z. enfant n'a jamais eu l'occasion, ou tout simplement le temps, de souhaiter décès –symbolique- du substrat paternel, le décès réel- infortuné événement- se produisant avec une régularité de métronome).

Difficulté d'accorder sa confiance, goût pour le secret : résultat des forteresses érigées par son moi enfantin afin de se protéger.

Ai été attristé d'apprendre de sa bouche rupture avec charmante Hannah. Nature ouverte et chaleureuse aurait réchauffé cœur gelé par l'indifférence (devrais encourager mon épouse Miranda à ralentir sur le visionnage de soaps. Mauvaise influence sur mon processus mental).

Rebondissement : B.Z. affirme que le cœur de la jeune demoiselle bat encore pour lui. Apparaît déterminé à la reconquérir. Ai rappelé, à toutes fins utiles, qu'une conversation honnête transparente pour régler les différends était préférable à des voies détournées.

« En amour comme à la guerre », a répondu B.Z.

Suis dépité. Espérais avoir dépassé les problèmes de communication de B.Z.

Régression ?

* * *

_**Bilan de la journée** : Dois envisager nouveaux angles d'approche auprès de E.A. et de B.Z._

* * *

_Vendredi, matin_

En thérapie : Mr. Draco Malfoy

(Soulagé que Miss Belby ait annulé sa consultation. Serai frais and dispo. quand affronterai D.M.)

D.M. source inépuisable de complexes. Vit dans l'ombre du père. Narcissisme d'autant plus vif qu'encouragé par éducation parentale.

D.M. se plaint des travaux d'intérêt général qu'on lui inflige en échange d'une hypothétique restitution de terres, comptes en banque et manoir familial. D.M. se plaint des elfes de maison de B.Z., qui l'héberge en cette période difficile- prétend qu'elfes indisciplinés, lents à lui obéir et peu enclins à le reconnaître comme maître. D.M. se plaint du nouvel entourage de B.Z., composé de Sangs-mélés et Sangs de B…D.M. se plaint de devoir mettre son âme à nu devant moldu non qualifié, et par Salazar, qui est ce Freud qui prétend comprendre son comportement ?

D.M. se plaint d'être désormais un paria dans la communauté sorcière, lâché par son entourage.

Ai suggéré que c'était là l'opportunité de faire le tri entre ceux qui l'appréciaient pour lui-même, et ceux qui cherchaient à profiter de sa position.

Me suis rappelé trop tard que les premiers ne se bousculent pas au portillon. Pourtant, si B.Z. aide D.M., suppose que D.M. dissimule personnalité à tout le moins attachante ?

(Oui. Même par écrit, supposition peu crédible.)

-Je ne suis pas intéressé par l'approbation de l'entourage de Zabini.

-Prenez ce qui vous arrive comme une chance de leur montrer Draco, ai-je persévéré.

-Une chance de le leur montrer quoi ?

-Une chance de leur montrer Draco.

-Mais de leur montrer quoi au juste ?

-Oh, je comprends votre confusion. Une chance de leur montrer Draco, sans virgule avant Draco. Une chance de leur montrer que vous êtes davantage qu'un Malfoy.

-Mais je suis un Malfoy. Et je vois mal comment on pourrait faire mieux, a reniflé D.M. C'est un nom craint…respecté.

-Que faites-vous de l'amitié ?

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'amis. J'ai des serviteurs, de fidèles lieutenants…

-Mr. Zabini n'est-il pas un ami ? Il vous héberge, est attentif à votre bien-être alors que personne ne l'y oblige. Comment définissez-vous cette conduite ?

-Il n'est pas stupide. Il sait qu'il vaudra mieux être dans mes petits papiers quand je serai à nouveau au top !

-Draco, je crois que vous vous illusionnez. Mr. Zabini me semble agir avec un désintéressement admirable. De plus, Draco, soyons lucides : convenez que vous n'êtes pas…

-Que je ne suis pas quoi ?

-Objectivement parlant, vous n'êtes pas un cadeau.

-… ?

-Si les rôles étaient inversés, hébergeriez-vous dans votre Manoir ?

-Question absurde. Mon manoir est sous séquestre.

Ai tenté nouvel angle d'approche :

-La loyauté, pour ne pas dire le dévouement de Mr Zabini, ne mérite-t-elle pas une récompense ? Un Malfoy sait-il apprécier la fidélité ?

Un reniflement. Puis, maussade :

-Quand j'aurais récupéré mon manoir, j'inviterai Zabini à passer les week-ends, je suppose.

(Un petit pas pour le ça, un pas de géant pour le surmoi.)

* * *

_Midi_

Bon repas. Ai toujours un regain d'appétit à l'approche d'un nouveau patient.

* * *

_Après-midi_

En thérapie : Mr. Oliver Wood

-Alors, Mr Wood, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ?

Une demie-heure d'explications s'ensuivit. Maintenant au fait des tenants et aboutissants du championnat de Quidditch (que je ne suis pas) ai discerné l'obsession quasi-pathologique de mon patient pour ce sport mais n'ai pas été informé de la nature du problème qu'il a identifié.

-Quel problème rencontrez-vous actuellement ?

-Je n'ai pas de problème particulier.

Ai tenté autre question :

-D'après vous, quelle est ma fonction ?

-Une sorte de coach pour le mental ? a-t-il suggéré. En fait, Zabini vous a recommandé…

-C'est vrai ? ai-je interrompu, ému.

(C'est flatteur d'être recommandé par un de ses patients, surtout quand ce dernier est particulièrement peu disposé à faire vos éloges. Oh, nous en avons parcouru, du chemin…)

L'air décidé, O.W. s'est lancé à l'eau :

-Nous sommes en plein championnat. Il est absolument vital que je résiste à la pression.

-Vous me semblez relativement équilibré, ai-je suggéré. Aucun signe de tension nerveuse apparente.

-Mais je n'ai pas mon comportement habituel, a repris O.W. L'autre soir, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris…ma colocataire s'était endormie sur le sofa…et…

Il était gêné comme un écolier :

-Je l'ai embrassée, là !

(Bon, cette révélation n'avait rien de bien fracassant.)

-Sur le front, a-t-il ajouté, rougissant de plus belle.

(Encore moins fracassant.)

-C'est une impulsion naturelle, qui peut s'expliquer par l'attirance que vous ressentez peut-être pour cette jeune personne, ai-je décrété patiemment.

-Mais je n'ai pas pour habitude de distribuer des baisers à tout va ! s'est exclamé O.W, de plus en plus agité. Si j'étais en train de craquer ? Quelle sera l'étape suivante ? Claquer la bise à Flint ?

J'ignorais qui était ce Flint, mais O.W. semblait considérer la suggestion comme révoltante.

-Et cette colocataire, comment l'a-t-elle pris ?

O.W. m'a considéré avec horreur :

-Je ne le lui ai pas dit !

(Décidément, ces jeunes gens d'aujourd'hui sont rétifs à toute forme de communication franche et directe.)

-Serait-il possible que vous ayez développé des sentiments pour elle ? ai-je délicatement questionné.

-Bien sûr que non ! je suis inquiet à cause de Flint.

Encore ce Flint ?

-Il lui tourne autour, et soyons honnêtes : ce n'est pas du tout son genre, donc il veut m'atteindre, moi, à travers elle. Et Eloïse refuse de l'admettre !

-Pourquoi Flint souhaiterait-il vous atteindre ?

-Parce que nous sommes ennemis rivaux en Quidditch, et que ce scélérat ne reculerait devant rien pour me déstabiliser !

-En quoi sortir avec votre colocataire vous déstabiliserait-il ? Ne croyez-vous pas que vous projetez vos propres anxiétés ?

O.W. n'a apparemment jamais entendu parler de « projection ». Tant de concepts à expliquer, si peu de temps…

* * *

En thérapie : Master Tom Urquhart

Etonnant. D'ordinaire, enfant renfermé sur lui-même; aujourd'hui, véritable moulin à paroles. Semble aduler O.W., a énuméré les résultats du championnat avec gusto, a réitéré appréciation d'avoir croisé dans les couloirs O.W.

* * *

_**Bilan de la journée **_

Ignare en matière de Quidditch ce matin, me coucherais moins bête ce soir.

* * *

_**(Deux semaines plus tard, ayant pris une semaine de congé bien mérité.)**_

* * *

_Jeudi, matin_

En thérapie : Mr Eustache Abercrombie

Nouvelle description du dernier rêve d'E.A. : des flamants roses jouaient au Quidditch.

Contorsions improbables mises à part, ne comprenais pas le teint cireux d'E.A. Ai suggéré que rêve fort inoffensif.

-Le souaffle, Docteur ! Le souaffle était ma tête !

(De vagues réminiscences d'Alice au pays des merveilles me sont passées par l'esprit. Oh, joies perdues de l'enfance ! Oh, charmes étranges du croquet !)

-Autrefois, on achevait bien les vivets dorés !

(Ne suivais plus. Ai supposé encore une particularité du Quidditch dont je n'étais pas conscient. Poserai la question à O.W. lors de sa prochaine séance.)

Ai passé le reste de la session à assurer à E.A. que pratiques barbares définitivement plus d'actualités (ai vaillamment résisté à la tentation de lui intimer de garder la tête sur les épaules.)

* * *

_Midi_

Epuisé. Content d'avoir B.Z. cet après-midi; ai eu ma dose de mélodrame pour la journée.

* * *

_Après-midi_

En thérapie : Mr. Blaise Zabini

B.Z. en pleine déconfiture sentimentale.

-Je suis à la lettre les instructions des Cobras, mais ça ne marche pas ! A ce stade, en dépit de ses préoccupations, Hannah devrait exprimer un certain trouble en ma présence, mais non ! Elle est froide et distante !

-Et vous, comment êtes-vous ? Quel comportement avez-vous adopté selon les recommandations de votre guide ?

B.Z. a manifesté quelque gêne.

-L'attitude « prince glacial », a-t-il murmuré.

N'y tenant plus, me suis lancé dans diatribe virulente contre conseils à la gomme sur les relations sentimentales, façon _Sorcière hebdo_ ou best-seller _12 façons éprouvées de charmer les sorcières._ Ai insisté sur le fait que techniques de dragueur à la petite semaine ne fonctionnaient pas sur des personnes sensées.

Réticent, B.Z. a persisté dans son entêtement :

-C'est censé fonctionner ! Des douzaines de Cobras ont testé et éprouvé cette méthode.

-Pas sur Miss Hannah, ai-je riposté.

* * *

_**Bilan de la journée**_

_Shakespeare n'a-t-il pas dit « we are all fools in love ? ». Espère que B.Z. se ressaisira à temps- quand on veut jouer au plus fin avec les sentiments, on perd souvent._

* * *

_Vendredi, matin_

En thérapie : Mr. Draco Malfoy

Sans commentaires. Personne ne s'occupe de lui, B.Z. s'éclipse souvent, on le laisse seul des heures entières avec des elfes terrorisés pour seule compagnie…Rengaine habituelle.

Où sont passés les infimes progrès réalisés voilà quinze jours ?

* * *

_Midi_

Hésite entre aspirine et verre de brandy. Regrette de ne pouvoir mixer les deux.

* * *

_Après-midi_

En thérapie : Mr. Oliver Wood

-Elle doit se douter de quelque chose. Elle m'évite comme la peste, a déclaré O.W., morose.

En revanche, - et il parut reprendre du poil de la bête-, Flint ne rôde plus dans les parages.

-Cela fait un rival de moins, ai-je plaisanté, mais O.W. n'a pas semblé comprendre mon allusion à une rivalité autre que sportive.

Le reste de la séance, en dépit de mes efforts, fut consacré à un debriefing des matchs passés, à un pronostic des matchs à venir, et à un O.W. qui, satisfait, décrétait qu'il avait recouvré tout son sang-froid pour le championnat.

-Et si Flint n'était pas sorti de la vie de votre colocataire, comment l'accepteriez-vous ? ai-je suggéré.

-Bah ! il est parti pour de bon. Je suppose qu'Eloïse s'est réveillée et a compris qu'elle était trop bien pour lui, mais elle ne m'en parle pas car elle ne veut pas reconnaître que je l'avais prévenue. Nous sommes débarrassés de Flint, et tout reviendra à la normale ! a-t-il déclaré avec assurance.

* * *

En thérapie : Master Tom Urquahrt 

T.U. a passé un quart d'heure dans la salle d'attente en compagnie de O.W. Ne cesse de s'extasier sur sa gentillesse, son accessibilité, l'autographe qu'il lui a signé.

Tiens, tiens…Idée a germé.

* * *

_**Bilan de la journée**_

_Après B.Z, le cas O.W. : suis-je tombé sur un échantillon représentatif et dois-je en conclure que la jeunesse sorcière est particulièrement peu dégourdie en ce qui concerne les affaires de cœur ?_

* * *

Miranda Weston accueillit son mari avec désapprobation :

-Tu travailles trop, mon pauvre chéri ! tu as encore manqué la diffusion de Cdf. C'est palpitant ! Salazar et Helga s'étaient rapprochés, mais des malentendus les ont séparés à nouveau, et aucun ne veut faire le premier pas quant à Rowena, elle a découvert son amour pour Godric mais on ne sait pas si Godric éprouve pour elle plus que de l'amitié !

Elle reprit son souffle.

-Je regrette d'avoir manqué ça, dit hypocritement le Dr Weston.

* * *

_-j'espère que ça vous a amusé ;) en attendant le chapitre 29. _


	9. Flash Forward autour de Noël, next gen

Juste un petit mot: j'ai hésité avant de poster ces vignettes autour de Noël. J'ai commencé à les rédiger en décembre...pour les finir maintenant. Ce sont de petits aperçus d'un futur lointain, classés chronologiquement, même si je reste vague sur les dates.

Attention, contiennent des spoilers- et centrées sur la "génération suivante" du BAM ;)

* * *

**1- Cadeaux mirobolants **

-Chéri ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Légèrement penaud, Blaise se tourna vers sa femme.

-Un cadeau. Pour Orsino.

-Un autre ?

-Il ne pourra pas profiter de son cadeau principal avant janvier, défendit-il.

-Nous lui offrons des places en tribune pour assister au match de son équipe favorite. Tu connais beaucoup de garçons de six ans qui peuvent en dire autant ? De plus, il recevra des chocolats, des livres, des jouets et une multitude de cadeaux de la part de nos amis et de notre famille.

Blaise marmonna quelque chose comme « mais nous en avons les moyens ».

- Chéri, il y a une différence entre un enfant choyé, et un enfant pourri gâté. Sais-tu à quoi je pense ? Je pense à l'adorable chérubin blond qu'était Draco Malfoy, avant que ses parents ne lui passent tous ses caprices. Imagine Orsino d'ici quelques années si nous continuons sur cette voie-là…Habitué à obtenir tout ce qu'il désire d'un claquement de doigts, sans avoir travaillé dur pour l'obtenir…

-Draco ? Vraiment, tu exagères…protesta Blaise.

-Tu souhaites prendre ce risque ? Chéri, tu n'es pas obligé de nous faire des présents mirobolants. On sait que tu nous aimes, sourit-elle tendrement.

La pratique et du métier d'avocat, et de la vie conjugale, avaient enseigné à Blaise à choisir ses batailles.

-Très bien, concéda-t-il. Je ne le comblerai pas de cadeaux, même si je suis en mesure de le faire.

Son épouse l'embrassa avec gratitude, sans remarquer le choix des termes de sa réponse (ce qu'il avait escompté).

Il avait cédé pour Orsino, mais pas question de renvoyer au bijoutier la rivière de diamants !

* * *

**2- Cadeaux à long-terme **

-Des livres ? Tu sais que ce sont des enfants, n'est-ce pas ?

Eloïse sourit innocemment :

-Il est certain que toi, tu n'as jamais fait de prosélytisme auprès d'enfants en bas-âge…Les jeux d'éveil que tu as offerts aux petits Orsino et Priya n'étaient-ils pas ensorcelés avec des sortilèges d'empoigne, similaires à ceux utilisés sur les Souaffles ?

Son mari mordit à l'hameçon :

-Quand leur adresse leur permettra d'obtenir une place de Poursuiveurs dans l'équipe de leur rêve, ils me remercieront !

* * *

**3- Histoire de gui (et de génétique ?)**

Rosaline avait dû se contenter de fulminer intérieurement sur le trajet qui la ramenait de Poudlard à sa maison pour les fêtes elle ne voulait pas alarmer ses parents, et s'était donc composé une mine enjouée. Sous prétexte de ranger sa valise dans sa chambre, elle s'excusa, lança dans un coin ses affaires, sauta sur son lit, agrippa son oreiller et y étouffa un hurlement rageur.

-Il m'énerve ! Il m'énerve ! Il m'énerve !

-Lynnie ?

Penaude, Rosaline tenta de rassembler son flegme.

-Oui, Maman ?

Susan s'assit aux côtés de l'adolescente.

-Un souci ?

Comment sa mère s'y prenait-elle, Rosaline n'en avait pas la moindre idée- toujours est-il qu'elle lui raconta toute l'affaire.

-C'est ce stupide garçon ! Toujours à me provoquer, parce que je suis une Serpentarde et que je suis meilleure que lui en cours- et cela a empiré depuis que j'ai été nommée préfète !

Alarmée, Susan lui demanda :

-Comment te provoque-t-il ? Les préfets et les professeurs ne réagissent-ils pas ?

-C'est purement verbal, la rassura Rosaline. Les professeurs- je crois qu'ils sont plus amusés qu'autre chose, parce que cette triple buse parvient à les charmer à tous les coups- comment loupent-ils sa monstrueuse vanité, je n'en ai aucune idée; quant aux préfets…Va savoir pourquoi, il en est un !

A la mine incrédule de sa mère, elle reprit, sur la défensive :

-Je suppose qu'il a été nominé par défaut, parce que la promotion des Gryffondors _craint_ vraiment…

-Lynn, pas de querelle ridicule entre les maisons ! chantonna Susan.

-C'est la seule explication possible autrement, pourquoi la faculté- qui n'est pas si incompétente que ça- se serait-elle rabattue sur cette irresponsable parodie de play-boy ?

-Comment te déstabilise-t-il ? s'enquit Susan.

-Il ne me déstabilise pas, répliqua dignement Rosaline. Il essaie. Toujours sur mon dos, dans mon espace personnel- et depuis quelques mois, il a changé de stratégie.

Elle hésita :

-Il me fait des compliments ridicules, qu'on dirait tout droit piochés dans des épisodes vintage de Cdf. Il me dédicace ses captures du Vif d'or lors des cours Gryffondor/Serpentard, il sprinte dans ma direction dès qu'il faut trouver un partenaire…Je n'en peux plus ! C'est du harcèlement ! Et aujourd'hui…

-Aujourd'hui ?

Rosaline explosa :

-J'ai été bloquée sous un de ces absurdes plants de gui enchantés que ses complices et lui ont persuadé la faculté de les laisser accrocher dans le hall, et l'insolent en a profité pour… pour m'embrasser !

-Ce qui était désagréable ? Etrange, tout de même, soupira Susan. Autrefois, c'était moi qui ne parvenais pas à embrasser le garçon de mes rêves sous le gui toi, tu aurais apprécié qu'on vous interrompe.

Rosaline en oublia momentanément ses doléances :

-C'était papa, sous le gui ?

Susan se redressa :

-Jeune fille, cela ne te regarde pas ! Je ne démentirai ni n'infirmerai- le passé est le passé ! Donc, pour en revenir à tes moutons, ce jeune homme espère en vain… ?

-Tu parles ! réagit Rosaline. Ce n'est qu'une blague gigantesque pour lui. M'embrasser sous le gui, ce n'était qu'une impertinence de plus à son compteur ! Il veut griller mes chances avec Donovan- c'est la cerise sur le gâteau pour lui, puisque Don es bien placé pour devenir le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard! Maman, si tu as un conseil pour qu'il cesse de m'importuner, s'il-te-plaît, dis-le-moi !

-Nous pouvons toujours faire intervenir ton père, je suppose, plaisanta Susan.

-Non ! En ultime recours seulement ! rectifia Rosaline (surtout si Papa, très protecteur, apprenait qui poursuivait sa fille chérie de ses assiduités…)

-Dans ce cas, reprit sérieusement sa mère, je crois que la tactique la plus sûre est l'indifférence. Quant tu retourneras à Poudlard, prétends que ce baiser ne t'a pas affectée- « il ne m'a pas affectée ! » contra Lynn-, n'utilise pas cette langue aiguisée qui est la tienne pour lui répondre lorsqu'il te taquine, même si je ne doute pas que tu puisses atteindre des sommets d'éloquence. Traite-le en gamin immature qui ne vaut pas la peine que l'on s'énerve à son encontre, il devrait renoncer à cette plaisanterie qui ne fait plus rire personne.

-C'est du bon sens, reconnut Lynn, résolue à appliquer cette technique au plus tôt.

(Malheureusement pour elle, elle se trompait sur deux points. D'une, son soupirant ne plaisantait pas; de deux, d'autres auraient pu abandonner leurs tentatives de conquête devant tant de glace, car Lynn maîtrisait à merveille l'administration de douches froides; mais la difficulté n'était pas faite pour arrêter James Sirius Potter.)

* * *

**4- Cadeau de dernière minute**

Blaise n'était pas un adepte des achats de dernière minute, contrairement à certains sorciers de sa connaissance (Seamus, pour ne pas le nommer. Pourtant, en dépit de ses improvisations acrobatiques, l'Irlandais se débrouillait toujours pour dénicher une petite boutique regorgeant d'objets insolites et plaisants- ce qui navrait Blaise, adepte de l'organisation, des listes en tout genre et en règle générale, sur-préparé). Leur cercle familial et amical pouvait bien s'agrandir, Blaise suivait le mouvement et s'enorgueillissait de faire de beaux cadeaux. Toutefois, il y avait un hic cette année-là. Son propre fils. (Non, pas Orsino. Il pouvait compter sur Orsino pour faire des allusions transparentes au moins deux mois à l'avance, avec un manque de finesse regrettable, mais Orsino appartenait à l'école de pensée qui estimait que la fin justifiait les moyens employés, peu importât la subtilité desdits moyens.)

Benedict, dit « Ben » Zabini. Un garçon tranquille, calme, trop calme même, qui ne s'intéressait ni au Quidditch, ni aux Bavboules, ni à la Bataille explosive. Blaise avait alors pris un risque avec un jeu d'échecs finement ouvragé, aux pièces d'un caractère bien trempé. Blaise n'était pourtant pas du genre à prendre des risques, mais Ben ne lui laissait pas d'autre choix.

Il lui avait expliqué les règles, puis Ben avait souhaité tester son nouveau jeu.

Voir son fils se passionner enfin pour quelque chose, cela valait le coup.

(et voir Draco Malfoy mis en échec et mat pour la troisième fois d'affilée par son fiston, cela n'avait pas de prix).

* * *

**5- Histoires de sorcières**

-Eh bien ma belle, qu'y-a-t-il? interrogea Susan en trouvantBelinda assise en tailleur dans un recoin sombre de l'escalier. Tu n'as pas aimé tes cadeaux ?

-Je n'ai pas eu ce que j'avais souhaité, fit la fillette d'une toute petite voix.

-C'est étrange. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Je suis sûre que cela peut être réparé, repartit Susan avec entrain.

-De la magie, répondit Belinda.

Susan resta muette.

-Maman pense que je suis une cracmol.

-Ce n'est pas certain. Tu as encore beaucoup de temps devant toi avant de développer des pouvoirs magiques, déclara Susan avec fermeté.

-Orsino et Ben ont déjà fait de la magie. Pas moi, chuchota Belinda. Je ne suis pas normale.

Susan prit l'enfant dans ses bras :

-Qui a dit que normal était l'idéal ? Belle, quoiqu'il arrive, tu seras exceptionnelle. Avec ou sans magie.

Les yeux sombres fixèrent Susan avec espoir :

-Vrai ?

-Promis. Tiens, je vais te raconter une histoire que je n'ai jamais racontée à personne. L'histoire d'une sorcière géniale, mais pas tout à fait normale.

Sentant qu'elle avait l'attention de Belinda, Susan commença :

-Il était une fois une sorcière tout à fait ordinaire. Elle avait toutefois une particularité une faiblesse, disaient les uns une arme secrète, contraient les autres, et je suis de l'avis de ces derniers. Vois-tu, au plus fort de la bataille, ses sorts n'avaient pas toujours l'effet escompté mais sa magie se nourrissait de l'énergie de cette sorcière, et les méchants sorciers qu'elle combattait se retrouvaient emprisonnés par le plus déconcertant, le plus solide des carcans : une gelée verte. Ce n'était pas habituel, mais c'était diantrement efficace.

Belinda sourit et réclama:

-Encore !

-Eh bien, je peux te raconter une de ses aventures, je suppose, céda Susan.

-Comment s'appelait-elle ?

-Stella. Mais elle avait deux amies pour l'aider dans sa tâche. Euh…Hilda et Elsie. Ensemble, elles combattaient les méchants sorciers…

* * *

**6- Autre histoire de gui (et de génétique)**

-Ma cadette suit mes traces, on dirait ! gloussa Seamus. Elle a déjà fait exploser quatre chaudrons depuis le début du trimestre- sa mère est furieuse, mais bon sang ne saurait mentir. Ce qu'ils grandissent vite, soupira-t-il, nostalgique.

Zacharias acquiesça, les yeux rivés sur sa petite Abigail, longs cheveux blonds dépassant de son bonnet de laine, qui courait d'un stand à l'autre (un village de Noël, avec ses chalets de montagne, était reconstitué au cœur du Chemin de traverse.) Dire qu'elle irait à Poudlard l'année prochaine…

-Dommage que Dean ait choisi de laisser ses enfants étudier à Beauxbâtons.

-Leur mère est française, dit Zacharias.

-Oui, mais Poudlard surpasse Beauxbâtons, et de loin ! Nous avons les plus chouettes fantômes, les escaliers les plus déconcertants, les festins les plus gargantuesques…Et puis, j'aurais aimé que nos enfants soient amis, comme nous.

-Cela ne dépend pas de nous, contra Zach, sarcastique. Je sais que certains de vous tirent des plans sur la comète, mais honnêtement, de toute notre progéniture, seuls Dev et Jonas me semblent partis pour être les meilleurs amis du monde- et encore, si le Choixpeau ne les sépare pas.

-C'est vrai, reconnut Seamus. Pour les autres…Ben est un solitaire, Orsino renâcle à jouer avec les « petits », Priya a son cercle d'amis à Poudlard, Anjali aussi…Belinda et Abigail ne s'entendent pas très bien, non ?

-Elles n'ont pas les mêmes centres d'intérêts. Ce n'est pas dramatique, mais évidemment, certaines personnes le vivent comme une grande déception…Mais que fait Abby ? dit-il alors que sa fille, mue par une impulsion bien peu caractéristique, déposait un chaste bisou sur la joue d'un adolescent.

Zacharias se précipita vers eux.

-Il y a une branche de gui, regarde Papa, gloussa Abigail (gloussa ?)

-Zacharias Smith ! fit une voix chaleureuse.

-Pucey ! repartit Zacharias.

-Cette charmante demoiselle doit être Abigail, je présume ! Comme tu as grandi ! Je ne t'ai pas revu depuis tes quatre ans, il me semble, dit Adrian. Et je vois que vous avez refait connaissance avec mon fils, Gavin, qui a lui aussi bien changé.

Zacharias lança un regard dépourvu d'aménité à Gavin, copie quasi-conforme de son père- un futur beau gosse briseur de cœur.

Ils échangèrent des nouvelles de leurs connaissances, puis Zacharias extirpa sa fille de leur société.

-Je peux encore avoir du vin chaud ? J'en ai bu deux bols, c'est délicieux, fit Abigail, les yeux écarquillés et les joues rouges.

-Cela suffira, ma chérie.

Zacharias comprenait mieux la situation. Il savait mieux que quiconque que l'on prenait de mauvaises décisions lorsque l'on était imbibé d'alcool (son Abigail, sobre, n'aurait jamais embrassé de bellâtre sous le gui.) Il soupira, méditant sur les aléas de la génétique qui avaient attribué sa fille sa mauvaise résistance aux boissons alcoolisées, et à Gavin, le charme incompréhensible des Pucey.

* * *

**7-Runes et ruines**

-Hors de question ! Bon sang, connais-tu notre fille ?

-Je ne vois pas en quoi lui offrir le nouveau Comète pour qu'elle apprenne le Quidditch, sous ma supervision, serait déraisonnable ! riposta Oliver.

-Mille incidents me viennent à l'esprit, mais je n'ai pas la force de te les énumérer.

-Elle est un peu casse-cou, je le reconnais- j'étais pareil à son âge !

-C'est censé me rassurer ? Et permets-moi de te reprendre : que tu aies été casse-cou, je n'en doute pas, mais notre fille, sans vouloir te vexer, se situe à un tout autre niveau !

-Tu ne me fais pas confiance pour la surveiller ?

-Tu sais bien que si mais je ne lui fais pas confiance pour suivre à la lettre tes instructions. La première manœuvre qu'elle va vouloir exécuter, c'est cette damnée feinte de Wronski !

Oliver blêmit :

-Tu exagères, dit-il sans conviction.

-J'ai un marché à te proposer. Cela fait des mois qu'elle me demande de l'emmener à la librairie Runes & Ruins et que je refuse; si tu parviens à effectuer cette sortie avec elle sans heurts majeurs, je retirerai toutes mes objections à ton projet de cadeau.

-Où est le piège ? C'est une librairie, c'est tout ? Je relève le défi !

* * *

-Merci d'avoir convaincu Maman, Papa !

-Pas de souci, mon Vif !

(C'était le surnom qu'il donnait à sa fille; en se souvenant de sa signification, Oliver connut un moment de flottement. En effet, il la surnommait son Vif d'Or, car- ainsi qu'il le répétait à ses coéquipiers- « comme lui, vous ne pouvez jamais deviner sa trajectoire, et comme lui, vous aurez toutes les peines du monde à l'attraper ! »)

La rue dans laquelle se situait cette librairie était envahie par une multitude de petites échoppes. Oliver, qui cherchait un cadeau pour sa femme, tomba en arrêt devant plusieurs jolis bijoux, au caractère ancien.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Elle lui lança un regard horrifié :

-Tu ne va pas offrir ça à Maman ? Ce sont des faux !

-Non, il y a des marques faites par l'usure, la reprit patiemment Oliver. Tu vois, là, il y a un bout qui souffert de l'érosion.

-C'est artificiel ! La cassure est trop nette- et là, c'est de la fausse rouille, qu'on peut obtenir par le sortilège...

-Très bien, mon Vif ! l'interrompit précipitamment son père, voyant le regard noir du marchand. On abandonne l'idée des bijoux !

(Il adorait sa fille, vraiment, et était le plus fier des papas; mais il n'aurait pas été contre plus de discrétion dans ses déductions.

Parmi ses souvenirs collector, il y avait cette séance d'entraînement avec sa nouvelle équipe. Il avait joué en tant que Poursuiveur- l'entraîneur leur avait fait alterner les postes- et affronté l'hostilité d'un collègue. Se posant au sol, il avait été réconforté par la vision de son Vif- qui l'avait accueilli en claironnant- tous l'avaient entendu :

« Pourquoi le Poursuiveur blond ne te passe pas le Souaffle, Papa ? Il est jaloux ? »

Parfois, il se demandait si elle ne l'avait pas fait exprès- mais il avait repoussé l'idée. Tant de duplicité ne lui ressemblait pas.)

* * *

_Librairie Runes & Ruins_

Oliver n'était pas naïf. Il savait que le contenu de certains livres pouvait s'avérer dangereux mais il n'avait jamais soupçonné que le simple fait de déchiffrer à voix haute une incantation issue d'un de ces ouvrages miteux pouvait créer un tel pandémonium.

Une heure plus tard, le visage barbouillé de suie, la cape déchiquetée, il quittait enfin la boutique, son précieux fardeau (sa fille miraculeusement épargnée, si ce n'est pour une joue noircie par la suie- les réflexes d'Oliver avaient une nouvelle fois été mis à l'épreuve) dans les bras. Il avait catégoriquement refusé d'acheter cette dynamite (enfin, ces livres) et se préparait à admonester sévèrement l'imprudente qui jubilait.

-Dis, Papa…je l'ai lu correctement, la formule, dis ?

* * *

-Le balai attendra, capitula-t-il sobrement. Tout comme cette librairie.

-Mais notre fille, elle, nous attendra-t-elle ? souffla sa chère et tendre.

Oliver ferma les yeux devant les images effrayantes que cette remarque faisait naître.

-On peut tenter les échecs…ça a marché pour Blaise et Benedict ?

-C'est un peu trop tranquille pour elle…C'est une sportive, comme son père, taquina-t-elle.

-Ce petit monstre tient autant de toi que de moi, riposta affectueusement Oliver. Et je dois être complètement fou, car je ne vous changerais pour rien au monde.

_All I want for Christmas is you…_

* * *

**8- Répartition programmée**

-Wahou !

Calé sur sa luge, Dev lança un cri de guerre réjoui avant de glisser le long de la colline enneigée.

-Viens, on recommence !

Jonas, emmitouflé sous plusieurs couches de lainage, croisa les bras.

-Dev, ça fait au moins vingt fois. Je ne sens plus mon nez, je ne sens plus mes orteils, et j'en ai marre de devoir remonter la colline à pied pour quelques secondes de glisse ! Je rentre !

-Allez, encore une ! C'est super, comme sensation !

Le regard de Dev se fit rêveur.

-J'imagine que c'est un peu comme si tu descends en piqué sur ton balai, non ?

-Maintenant, tu t'entraînes pour être poursuiveur ?

-Peu de chance qu'ils acceptent de première année, mais en deuxième ou en troisième année, j'essaierai d'intégrer l'équipe.

-L'équipe de quelle maison ?

Les deux garçons s'arrêtèrent. C'était la question à cent gallons, celle qu'ils n'avaient pas encore osé aborder. Ils étaient inséparables depuis leurs premiers pas (leurs parents étaient amis, bien que cela ne garantît rien), étaient nés à quelques mois d'intervalles, et ne pouvaient se souvenir d'une seule année où « Dev et Jonas » n'avaient pas été un duo incontournable. Seulement, l'année prochaine, ils allaient entrer à Poudlard, et tous deux connaissaient la tradition de la répartition par maisons.

Dev procéda par élimination :

-Maman dit que je n'ai pas l'étoffe d'un Serpentard, ni d'un Serdaigle…La première et la dernière fois que j'ai essayé de l'aider avec les Potions, j'ai fait fondre le chaudron et la spatule en bois que j'utilisais pour remuer le bouillon.

-Tu ne l'as pas fait exploser, au moins, contra Jonas, prêt à se raccrocher à chaque faille.

-Elle m'avait laissé des instructions très simples. Au pire, ma potion n'aurait pas été de la bonne couleur…mais le chaudron a carrément fondu sur place !

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On laisse un stupide chapeau sénile nous séparer ? bouda Jonas.

-Hé, il y a encore une chance ! Je passe avant toi, puisqu'on est appelés par ordre alphabétique. Je ne sais pas où il me répartira, mais toi, si ma maison te va, tu peux essayer d'argumenter dans ta tête avec le Choixpeau pour y être envoyé! Mon père m'a dit que ça pouvait marcher, si on y pense très fort !

-C'est un plan, ça ? critiqua Jonas.

Il baissa la tête :

-Et si le Choixpeau ne veut pas m'écouter ?

-Moi, j'ai confiance, déclara Dev. De nous deux, c'est toi le mieux placé pour argumenter. Si tu ne te laisses pas intimider, le Choixpeau t'accordera tout ce que tu lui demanderas, ne serait-ce que pour avoir la paix !

-Sûr ?

-Sûr !

Tous deux devaient se souvenir de cette conversation, un an plus tard, dans la salle commune des Poufsouffle, ignorant que bien plus que l'attaque mentale déterminée de Jonas, c'était leur loyauté l'un envers l'autre qui leur avait garanti une place dans la maison des blaireaux.

* * *

_-J'espère que ces petits aperçus vous ont plu, même centrés sur la "next gen"... Vos avis sont toujours appréciés ;)_


End file.
